Entre Rosas y Estrellas
by Carlie Hikaze
Summary: " Tres estrellas fugaces han surcado el cielo esta noche, tres estrellas... como aquella vez..." la Neoreina Serena dio media vuelta para luego entrar a su habitación. SerenaxSeiya, Cap.6 UP!
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos!... bueno debido a que me han contagiado "cierta" preferencia por la pareja Serena/Seiya, y esta un poco difícil que la aplique en mi otro fic, ^^ he aquí el resultado: otra de mis ocurrencias, espero que sea de su agrado.

Saludos!

**Advertencia**: a los defensores de Serena/Darien: jeje n.ñ después de este capítulo, la cosa se puede poner un "poquito" fea.

**Entre Rosas y Estrellas **

**Prólogo**

La luz de la Luna iluminó los cabellos dorados de una hermosa mujer, ella se encontraba de pie frente a los ventanales de un enorme salón, observando fijamente el oscuro cielo de la noche.

_Tres estrellas fugaces han surcado el cielo esta noche…_

_Tres estrellas… como aquella vez…_

…-…cariño…-…

La Neo-reina Serena dio media vuelta para encontrar a Endimión en las puertas del salón.

…-…lo siento…- Serena sonrió ligeramente -…vine, porque…quería estar sola…-

…-…Sailor Jupiter me lo dijo…- Endimión le devolvió la sonrisa seductoramente, caminó hacia ella, -…pero después de un largo día de conferencias…- la sujetó por la cintura para atraerla hacia él, -…tenía la esperanza de poder robar un beso de los labios de mi esposa…- agregó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Serena con sus dedos.

Endimión se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios, iba a besarla pero algo lo hizo detenerse…

…-…¡papiiiiiii!…- una pequeña de unos cuatro años, entró corriendo al salón; sus cabellos eran rosas, atados en dos pequeñas colitas, sus ojos: de un tono rojizo; llevaba puesto un bello vestido blanco.

Instantes después unas agitadas Sailor Venus y Mars entraron al salón -…¡Pequeña Dama!…-

…-…¡no quero domir!…- exclamó la pequeña ocultándose detrás las piernas de sus padres.

Serena sonrió bastante divertida al ver la cara de frustración de sus sailors; desde que la última niñera había renunciado las sailors se habían hecho cargo de "cuidar" a la pequeña Rini, tarea nada fácil ni siquiera para ellas.

Mars sonrió resignadamente -…sabíamos que sería una niña hiperactiva… no una locura total…-…

…-…¡totaaaa!…- replicó la pequeña sacándole la lengua.

…-…Pequeña Dama…- Serena la sujetó por la mano para obligarla a salir de su "escondite".

Rini apretó los labios al ver que era observada por todos los adultos en esa habitación, suspiró resignadamente -…lo sento…-

…-…Pequeña Dama…- esta vez fue Endimión quien intervino.

La pequeña cruzó los brazos un poco enojada -…lo sIento…-…

…-…ahora sé buena niña y obedece a Venus y a Mars…- indicó Serena haciéndola caminar hasta ellas; las sailors tomaron de la mano a la pequeña, para luego salir del salón.

Serena suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

…-…si no encontramos pronto una niñera las sailors terminarán por volverse locas…- musitó Endimión, guardó silencio al ver que no había sido escuchado, -…¿sucede algo cariño?...- cuestionó sujetándola por los hombros.

Ella lo miró, y sonrió -…no es nada…- hizo una pausa -…iré en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?...-

Endimión afirmó con la cabeza -…como usted lo desee, su alteza…- se acercó a ella para depositar un beso en sus labios y así, después salir del salón.

Serena volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el cielo _-"…su alteza…"-_ suspiró; sí, después de haber recibido la corona del Imperio de Cristal, ese era el título con el que todos se dirigían hacia ella, a veces, incluso sus propias sailors: _"su Alteza Real"._

…¿qué podía decir?, después de todo las cosas habían salido como estaban "planeadas", el futuro que alguna vez había conocido, por fin se había vuelto realidad.

…¿qué si era feliz?, era feliz como se puede ser cuando se tiene todo: al amor de tú vida, a una preciosa hija, a tus amigas y por supuesto, a todo un imperio que te admira y te adora por haber hecho de tú felicidad, la suya.

Un imperio donde reina la paz, la justicia y la armonía…

¿Qué más podía pedir?...

A pesar de todo, cuando sus ojos se posaban en la más lejana de las estrellas, su corazón se inundaba con una extraña soledad… una soledad que a veces llegaba a oprimirle el corazón… hasta dejarla sin aliento…

« Al día siguiente »

…-…¡deténganla!...-…

La tranquilidad con la que había amanecido el Palacio de Cristal, fue interrumpida por los súbitos gritos de Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars; los mayordomos y damiselas que ya habían empezado sus labores intercambiaron miradas para luego fijarlas en las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior del palacio.

Uno de los mayordomos tomó aire -…bien, aquí vamos de nuevo…-…

En ese momento la pequeña Rini bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, seguida por un par de sailors llenas de espuma y jabón, además de estar bastante exasperadas.

…-…¡¡¡deténganla!...-…

Los mayordomos y damiselas, recordando experiencias pasadas, se limitaron a sujetar bien las cosas que llevaban y a apartarse del camino del pequeño remolino.

…-…¡¡¡tiene que bañarse!...-…

Lla pequeña las miró de reojo -…¡¡baño no!...- sin más corrió hacia las puertas del palacio.

…-…¡¡¡Pequeña Dama!!!...-…

…-…¡¡¡NO!!!... …¡¡¡al jardín NO!!!...- TwT exclamó Mars al borde de las lágrimas.

…-…¡¡shi!!...- Rini sonrió bastante emocionada, al divisar los hermosos jardines del palacio, pero justo antes de que siquiera pudiera salir, alguien la sujetó del cuello de la pijama para luego levantarla -…ay no…- Rini elevó la mirada para observar el rostro de su "captora".

…-…Uranus, no la cargues así, no es un cachorro…- indicó Neptun acercándose a su compañera.

La aludida fijó sus ojos en la pequeña que sostenía, ella le sonrió con cariño.

…-…¡¡UKA!!...-…

Uranus le devolvió la sonrisa, miró a Mars y a Venus, quienes exhaustas, se habían dejado caer en el suelo.

…-…gracias…- alcanzó a susurrar Venus mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

…-…Pequeña Dama…- intervino Sailor Plut entrando al palacio -…no puedes hacer eso con las sailors…-

Los ojos de Rini se iluminaron inmediatamente, sonrió -…¡¡PLU!...- extendió sus pequeños brazos, tratando de alcanzarla -...ablazo…-…

Uranus la miró seriamente pero en tono juguetón -…no podrás abrazarla, porque no te has bañado…-…

…-…¿no abazos?…-…

…-…noooo…-…

Una risa bastante melodiosa llamó la atención de Rini -…vamos "Uka", no seas tan mala…- Saturn entró instantes después que Plut.

…-…¡¡TARU!!...-…

Jotaru se acercó a Uranus y tomó a la pequeña "decentemente" en sus brazos -…vamos Rini, te bañaremos para que puedas dar todos los abrazos que quieras…-…

Sailor Plut las siguió con la mirada, mientras ambas subían nuevamente por las escaleras.

…-…ella podría suplirnos por algunos días…- susurró Mars poniéndose de pie -…después de todo parece su "madre postiza"…-

…-…y la Pequeña Dama la obedece sin "chistar"…- agregó Venus cruzando los brazos.

Setsuna sonrió -…vamos chicas, Saturn esta bastante ocupada… aún tiene mucho que aprender…- hizo una pausa -…y la Pequeña Dama sería una distracción en su entrenamiento…-…

Venus y Mars suspiraron resignadamente -…si tú lo dices…-…

Después de unos instantes Setsuna las miró -…¿y Serena y Endimión?...- cuestionó.

…-…en el salón de conferencias…- respondió Mars -…hoy, todos los ministros les presentarán sus informes…-…

Uranus asintió -…es raro que Bombón haya decidido estar presente…-…

…-…Haruka…- Neptun inmediatamente le dio un codazo en las costillas.

…-…digo Serena…- corrigió ella -…o su "Alteza Real"…- agregó entre dientes —.—

…-…a pesar de lo que digan, continúa actuando de una manera bastante extraña…- intervino la Sailor del Amor.

…-…Mina…- ¬¬ esta vez fue el turno de Mars de propinarle un codazo a su amiga.

…¡¡¿qué?!!...- Venus la miró de reojo -…una depresión "post-parto" no puede durar tantos años…-

…-…no lo digo por eso…- —.— masculló entre dientes la Sailor del Fuego, señaló con la mirada a las personas del servicio del palacio.

…-…ooops… lo siento, jeje…- nñ¡

Mars miró de nueva cuenta a Setsuna -…¿hablaste con el doctor?...-…

La aludida afirmó con la cabeza -…si, y Serena esta completamente bien…- hizo una pausa, y suspiró pensativamente -…quizá…-…

…-…¿quizá?...- insistieron Venus y Mars.

Plut tomó aire -…cada vez nos acercamos más a la época del futuro, en la que fue librada la batalla contra Black Moon…-…

…-…¡¡¿quieres decir que nos van a atacar?!!...- exclamó una Venus al borde de la histeria.

…-…¡¡Mina cierra la boca!!...- Mars intentó callarla para evitar que su histeria se contagiara al personal del Palacio de Cristal, sin embargo…

…-…¡¡pero si todo esta ABSOLUTAMENTE bien!!...- oÓ! -…somos un planeta pacífico, tranquilo… con buena vibra y nunca, pero "nunca de los nuncas" causamos problemas…-…

…-…MINA…-...

Plut volvió a suspirar -…a nuestro pesar esa batalla esta escrita…-…

Neptun la miró -…entonces, ¿crees que el comportamiento de Serena sea debido a eso?...-

…-…es lo más probable…-…

* * *

**Notas**

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, sé que no adelanté mucho y que no aparecieron los niños Kou, pero ya verán porque en el próximo capi. Ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, pregunta y tomatazo será muy bien recibido… sólo aprieten ese botoncito que dice "submit review".

saludos!

**Editado: 15 de Octubre, 2009**


	2. Las Estrellas

**Entre Rosas y Estrellas**

**CAPITULO I - Las Estrellas**

_« Varios años antes...»_

"…_-…vaya… un juicio militar…- masculló Diamante mientras era obligado por dos guardias a sentarse en la única silla que había en el enorme salón donde se encontraban, sonrió irónicamente al observar que el mismísimo Rey Endimión se acercaba a él; a unos cuantos metros se encontraban las inners, las outhers y cinco de los más importantes ministros del planeta._

…_-…en realidad sí…- indicó Uranus secamente -…tú y el resto de los malos serán juzgados…-…_

…_-…por favor… no me hagan reír…- replicó él -…¿sentarán a cada habitante del planeta en esta silla y juzgarán su bondad o maldad?…-…_

…_-…será algo parecido…- respondió la Neoreina Serena desde la puerta del salón._

_Diamante se volteó hacia ella -…tú…- susurró, a pesar de todo, la belleza de esa mujer no dejaba de quitarle el aliento._

_Serena caminó hacia él, le dirigió una mirada fría, pero decidida -…has causado mucho daño,…con tus ataques no solo heriste sino que mataste a cientos de personas, ¿tienes algo que decir en tú defensa?…-_

_Diamante la miró a los ojos -…la alianza a la que yo represento no concibe la existencia del Imperio de Cristal…-…_

_Endimión apretó sus puños -…esa no es excusa para asesinar…-…_

…_-…¡¡ni para levantar el puño contra quien salvó a la Tierra!!… ¡¡¡incluyéndote a ti!!!…- Neptun tuvo que sujetar a Haruka._

…_-…el haber liberado al planeta de la glaciación, no le da el derecho a gobernarnos…- replicó Diamante secamente._

…_-…¡¡¿cómo se atreve?!!…- esta vez las inners fueron sacadas de sus casillas._

…_-…suficiente…- indicó Serena, reprendiendo a sus sailors, observó de nueva cuenta a Diamante -…se les ofreció una independencia con tolerancia de ambas partes… ¿la aceptarás ahora?…-…_

…_-…su alteza…- todas las sailors intercambiaron miradas; no podían creer que a pesar de estar consciente de los problemas que Diamante había causado y de todo el daño que estaba destinado a causar, Serena estuviera ofreciéndole una tregua._

…_-…el ofrecimiento sigue en pie…- insistió Serena -…si lo aceptas tendrás el perdón y podrás dirigir a tú alianza, si no: tomaré las medidas necesarias para proteger a mi pueblo…-_

_Diamante se puso de pie, y a pesar de las espadas que enseguida amenazaron su cuello, se acercó a Serena -…muerto primero… su alteza…-…_

…_-…en verdad… lo siento…- susurró ella en respuesta…_

_El Rey Endimión se interpuso, -…Diamante, tú y la gente perversa de corazón será desterrada de la Tierra… a Némesis, un planeta a las afueras del Sistema Solar…- tomó aire -…ahí el Imperio de Cristal no intervendrá…-…_

_Los guardias tuvieron de nuevo que sujetar a Diamante, quien casi se lanza contra ambos reyes, -…¡¡malditos!!…- miró con odio a Serena -…¡¡algún día Neoreina Serena!!… ¡¡algún día lo pagarás!!…-…"_

_«»«»«»_

…_-"…¡¡lo pagarás!!…"-…_

Serena despertó abruptamente, estaba bastante agitada, y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo; llevó sus manos a su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse.

…-…su alteza…-…

La aludida volvió su mirada para encontrar a Sailor Plut en las puertas de su habitación, la mirada de la guardiana del tiempo le hizo recordar el baile al que se suponía debía asistir esa noche.

…-…oh por Dios… el baile…-…

…-…esta por terminar…- explicó Setsuna mientras observaba como Serena se ponía de pie -…Sailor Saturn la estuvo buscando…-…

Serena, al escuchar de nuevo el protocolo con el que se dirigía hacia ella, la miró de reojo.

Plut sonrió ligeramente, -…Sailor Saturn TE estuvo buscando…- repitió corrigiendo -…pero veo que lo hizo con toda la intención de no encontrarte…-…

Serena negó con la cabeza, -…no le gusta molestarme cuando duermo…- le devolvió la sonrisa, -…no lo hará… aunque el mundo se este viniendo abajo…- suspiró resignadamente después de unos segundos; quería pensar en otra cosa pero las imágenes de su sueño se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

…-…Serena, ¿sucede algo?…- cuestionó la Sailor del Tiempo, al ver que su reina permanecía en silencio.

La aludida volvió a sentarse en su cama, -…tonterías mías…- trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo, -…no te preocupes…- tomó aire -…¿y la Pequeña Dama?…-…

…-…Venus y Mars lograron mantenerla en la cama el tiempo suficiente… para que se quedara dormida…- hizo una pausa -…cosa que tú también deberías hacer…-…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, siguió con la mirada a Plut, mientras ella caminaba para salir de la habitación.

…-…Setsuna…-…

Ella se volvió hacia la Neoreina.

…-…sí el Imperio de Cristal… llegara a estar en peligro, Mars y Neptun, incluso Saturn… podrían percibirlo…- Serena se incorporó nuevamente -…¿no es así?…-

Plut asintió con toda convicción -…por supuesto su alteza… lo sabríamos enseguida…- sujetó el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla -…que descanse…-…

Serena suspiró una vez que la sailor hubo salido.

« Afueras de Tokio de Cristal »

Una mujer cayó suavemente sobre una de las ramas de un árbol, vestía un traje de sailor bastante peculiar, consistía en un conjunto de shorts y top negros; el viento agitó su cabello negro, atado en una sencilla coleta, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el hermoso Palacio de Cristal.

…-…¡¡Fighter!!…-…

Al escuchar la voz, la mujer saltó inmediatamente hacia el suelo, ahí la esperaban dos hombres.

…-…en verdad, creo que no deberíamos estar aquí…- indicó uno de ellos; su cabello era grisáceo y sus ojos verdes.

La mujer de cabellos negros sonrió audazmente -…dime hermano, ¿a qué le temes?…-…

…-…a …a, a la preocupación de nuestra Princesa…- Yaten bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar el ligero rubor que había coloreado sus mejillas.

El hombre de cabellos castaños, negó con la cabeza y miro a la pelinegra -…vamos Fighter, no molestes, creo que hemos hecho suficiente complaciendo tú capricho de "pasar" por este planeta…- tomó aire -…además, ya has comprobado lo que te dije: la Tierra es completamente diferente a la que conocimos…-…

Un resplandor rodeó a la mujer, dejando en su lugar a un apuesto hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules; él sonrió burlonamente -…¿diferente Taiki?…-…

…-…sabes bien a lo que me refiero…- respondió el aludido -…las posibilidades de que "las" encontremos son mínimas, si no es que nulas…-…

Seiya sonrió pícaramente -…bueno, por lo menos ya admitiste que "las" estamos buscando…-…

…-…Seiya, todo ha cambiado, las ciudades, los edificios, incluso la gente…-…

…-…¿aja?…- Seiya le dirigió una mirada de "a mi no me vengas con ese cuento".

…-…¡¿quieres que te explique cuantos años han pasado desde nuestra partida?!…- replicó Taiki cruzando los brazos -…si nos va bien, quizá encontremos a sus tatara-tatara-tatara nietas…-

…-…y entonces…- Seiya volteó en dirección hacia donde se levantaba el Palacio de Cristal -…¡¿dónde quedó ese GRAN futuro que le esperaba a Bombón, a Amy, a Mina …y a las demás sailors?!…-…

Taiki suspiró resignadamente -…olvídalo, no pienso discutir contigo…-…

…-…hermano ya estamos aquí…- el pelinegro sonrió tratando de convencerlo -…y no es que Kinmoku quede a la vuelta de la esquina, para volver más tarde, ¿o sí?…-…

Yaten se acercó a él -…Seiya comprende, nuestra Princesa ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí…- …

Taiki afirmó con la cabeza -…es hora de que volvamos a casa…- un resplandor lo rodeó, al igual que a Yaten, transformándolos en dos hermosas mujeres: Sailor Star Maker y Star Healer -…vamos Seiya, la Tierra nunca estuvo en nuestro destino…-…

Ambas chicas dieron algunos pasos alejándose del joven de cabellos negros, Maker se detuvo para mirarlo una vez más -…y nunca lo estará…- concluyó con un dejo de dolor en su voz; el mismo resplandor que las había transformado, volvió a rodearlas, haciendo que Seiya las perdiera de vista, segundos después dos estrellas fugaces surgieron del resplandor y comenzaron a elevarse a toda velocidad hacia el cielo.

Seiya siguió con la mirada el camino de ambas estrellas, hasta toparse con la hermosa Luna que iluminaba el oscuro cielo de la noche, suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, dio algunos pasos con toda la intención de seguir a sus hermanos, pero algo lo detuvo…

…una suave y extraña brisa lo rodeo, acariciando su rostro para luego juguetear caprichosamente con sus cabellos negros; Seiya sonrió disfrutando de la extraña calidez que había envuelto su corazón; repentinamente la brisa lo dejó para seguir su camino hacia el Palacio de Cristal…

« En el palacio…»

El Rey Endimión abrió las puertas de su habitación, permaneció ahí, mientras observaba detenidamente a su esposa, ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama; dos damiselas terminaban de arreglar su cabello y las uñas de sus manos; después de unos segundos él aclaró su garganta para pedir que los dejaran a solas, las damiselas hicieron una ligera reverencia, para después retirarse.

Endimión caminó lentamente, hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de Serena, -…¿qué sucedió?…- cuestionó suavemente.

La aludida suspiró bajando la mirada, -…lo lamento…- respondió apenas con un susurro -…no fue mi intención…-

…-…cariño se supone que si TÚ organizas un baile …debes estar en él…-…

Serena se puso de pie, caminó unos pasos, hasta darle la espalda -…yo… estaba… un poco cansada…-

…-…Serena, sé que esto a veces es difícil…- Endimión tomó aire mientras la seguía con la mirada -…pero no puedes ser la Neoreina una hora y a la siguiente no, mucha gente depende de nosotros, y si necesitan algo, no se supone que estemos cansados…-

Serena se volteo hacia el -…¡por Dios!, Endimión, era sólo un baile…-…

…-…no para TUS invitados, que asistieron porque TÚ se los pediste; no puedes desairarlos de la manera en que lo hiciste esta noche…-…

…-…de acuerdo, lo lamento… les enviaré mis más sinceras disculpas…-…

…-…cariño no se trata de eso, debías estar presente, tus invitados esperaban que estuvieras presente…-

…-…entendí el punto…- interrumpió ella comenzando a desesperarse, -…sí no te parecen correctas las disculpas personales, entonces haré una rueda de prensa…- caminó decididamente hasta las puertas de la habitación pero se detuvo antes de salir -…me disculparé públicamente con TODO el mundo… ¡por no haber asistido dichoso baile!…-…

…-…pero Serena…- Endimión cruzó los brazos para luego negar con la cabeza.

_«»«»«»_

Haruka suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la hermosa melodía que surgía del violín de la sailor de cabellos acuamarina; ella se encontraba a unos metros, sentada en la hermosa sala blanca que había en la habitación.

La Guerrera del Viento no podía negarlo, nunca antes había sido tan feliz como hasta ahora; cualquiera pensaría que tal afirmación era relativa, y más viniendo de una sailor; después de todo era públicamente conocido que las obligaciones de las scouts no sólo se limitaban a: velar por la seguridad del imperio y de sus gobernantes, además, debían tratar ciertos asuntos de estado, dejándoles apenas el tiempo suficiente para respirar.

Sin embargo a pesar del exceso de trabajo, también existía otra verdad, quizá no tan conocida: las Sailor Scouts a su vez, contaban con la protección y los favores de la Neoreina; y ella se había encargado de asegurar su felicidad, una felicidad que iba más allá de los lujos o bienes materiales… una felicidad que sólo se obtiene cuando muy adentro, en lo profundo de tú corazón… por fin te sientes completa.

La melodía continuó durante varios minutos, hasta que Michiru pisó erróneamente las cuerdas del violín, haciendo que la nota saliente desentonara el resto de la pieza.

Haruka entreabrió los ojos para fijarlos en su amiga -…¿estas bien?…- cuestionó, le intrigaba bastante el que hubiera cometido un error.

La aludida después de unos segundos dejó el violín a un lado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta las puertas de la terraza.

Haruka al no obtener respuesta también se incorporó -…¿Michiru?…-…

…-…sólo pensaba…- respondió ella -…en las palabras de Setsuna…-…

…-…¿la batalla contra Black Moon?…- cuestionó Haruka, sonrió ligeramente al ver que su amiga asentía como respuesta, -…oye…- se acercó aún más a ella para sujetarla por los hombros -…hemos salido de peores situaciones… esto será solo un mal rato… después todo volverá a ser como lo es ahora…-…

Michiru desvió la mirada -…no es eso…- musitó.

…-…¿entonces?…-…

…-…cuando su alteza y las demás sailors viajaron al futuro… nunca encontraron rastro alguno de nosotras… o de Jotaru…- hizo una pausa tratando de explicarse, -…no había indicio alguno de que nosotras estuviéramos con Setsuna o las inners…- Michiru elevó su mirada para fijarla en los ojos de su amiga -…Haruka… ¡¿qué es lo que sucederá, que nos impedirá ayudarlos cuando más nos necesiten?!…-

La joven de cabellos castaños entreabrió la boca tratando de encontrar la respuesta…

_«»«»«»_

Seiya pronto se encontró recorriendo las calles que rodeaban al imponente Palacio de Cristal, el corazón del imperio; estaba seguro que no existían palabras suficientes para describir lo bello de la construcción, y del resto de toda la ciudad… todo reflejaba tal armonía que era difícil no sentirse contagiado por ella; suspiró deteniéndose a un costado de las rejas que delimitaban el territorio del palacio del resto de la ciudad.

…-…tal vez Taiki tenga razón…- musitó resignadamente, -…todo es tan diferente…- una vez más fijó su mirada en el palacio, fue entonces que pudo percibir de nuevo la extraña calidez que antes lo rodeara; recorrió con sus ojos los hermosos jardines, tratando de encontrar la fuente… lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios caminaba lentamente a través de uno de los rosales que adornaban los jardines; la joven extendió una de sus manos haciendo que sus dedos rozaran los pétalos de las flores por las que pasaba, esa simple caricia provocaba que las rosas, en respuesta, brillaran con un extraño pero bello resplandor.

…-…es…- Seiya guardó silencio, los movimientos de aquella mujer eran tan delicados y fluidos que era muy fácil confundirlos con los de un ángel, incluso la misma luna, cómplice de aquella escena, parecía seguir los pasos de la bella "criatura"; la tranquilidad de la joven fue repentinamente interrumpida por una fuerte brisa que agitó su vestido blanco y sus cabellos, permitiéndole a Seiya reconocer los rasgos de su rostro.

…-…es ella…- repitió con un susurro, sin perder un solo segundo, Seiya saltó las rejas sin dificultad alguna, -…¡¡¡Bombón!!!…- antes que pudiera siquiera dar los siguientes pasos, fue derribado por una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

…-…no tan rápido guapo…-…

…-…¿pero qué demonios?…- Seiya confundido levantó la mirada, cuatro mujeres lo habían rodeado en cuestión de instantes, todas vestían una especie de uniformes blancos de estilo persa, y sus rostros estaban cubiertos por velos bastantes ligeros.

Seiya de nuevo volvió su mirada hacia los rosales, la joven de cabellos rubios había abandonado su recorrido para comenzar a subir las escaleras que conducían a las puertas del palacio, -…Bombón…- Seiya iba a ponerse de pie, pero una de sus "custodias" se lo impidió enseguida.

…-…el paso a los jardines y bosques aledaños al palacio esta estrictamente prohibido…- indicó firmemente la mujer que lo había vuelto a derribar.

Seiya apenas y logró ver de reojo a la chica que lo mantenía contra el suelo, al parecer la líder del grupo, -…creo… que… todo ha sido una confusión…- musitó tratando de sonreír de la mejor manera, -…soy un buen amigo de la mujer que esta en las escaleras…-…

Su "captora" intercambió miradas de ironía con las otras tres chicas -…sí, como no, y yo… soy una Sailor Scout…-…

Seiya casi logra ponerse de pie por la sorpresa, -…¡¿Sailor Scout?!, ¡¡¿hay sailors en esta época?!!…- cuestionó ansioso.

…-…por supuesto que las hay, no podría imaginar al Imperio de Cristal sin ellas…-…

…-…pero, entonces… ¿ustedes no son…?...-…

…-…no, sólo somos la guardia personal de su alteza, la Neoreina…- intervino otra de las jóvenes -…la protegemos de chicos locos como tú…-…

…-…bien, perfecto…- Seiya rodó sobre sí mismo, para quedar boca-arriba, y así poder ver a los ojos a sus "captoras" -…NO soy un chico loco y NO me interesa dañar a su reina, sólo quiero hablar con la mujer que acaba de entrar al palacio…-…

La joven que lo aprisionaba permitió que Seiya se incorporara -…pero… …¡¿de qué planeta vienes?!…-…

…-…créemelo es una LAARGA historia…-…

…-…¡bien pues más vale que empieces a contarla!, después de todo tenemos MUCHO tiempo…-…

…-…por favor…- insistió el pelinegro -…todo se aclarará si me permiten ver a la mujer que acaba de entrar al palacio…-…

…-…eso es imposible…-…

Seiya tomó aire, tratando de no perder la paciencia -…entonces mi nombre bastará…-…

La chica con la que hasta entonces había hablado, lo miró con sarcasmo -…¿y a quién debo anunciar?, ¡¡¿al "Rey de Roma"?!!…-…

El pelinegro fastidiado y sin otra salida, concentró su energía, -…bien, sí no me creen… no me dejan otra opción…- tomó aire, -…Poder de Lucha Estelar …¡¡transformación!!…- un intenso resplandor rodeó su cuerpo, transformándolo en Sailor Star Fighter, ella sonrió ante las miradas incrédulas de las cuatro chicas, -…lo ven también soy una sailor…- guardó silencio y dejó de sonreír al ver que las miradas de sus "captoras" se habían llenado de hostilidad.

…-…¡¡invasor!!!…-…

…-…jeje de acuerdo, olviden lo que dije… ¿sí?…- sin más Star Fighter comenzó a correr para alejarse de ellas -…¡¡hasta pronto!!…-…

En cuestión de instantes se encontró frente a las paredes del palacio, saltó con toda la intención de alcanzar uno de los balcones de este, y así poder entrar en él sin llamar la atención, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una nueva descarga eléctrica la lanzó contra uno de los ventanales, haciéndola entrar intempestivamente a uno de los salones de la planta baja, en unos cuantos segundos fue rodeada por las mismas cuatro chicas y una docena de guardias.

…-…no debiste subestimarnos…- indicó la líder secamente, -…después de todo fuimos entrenadas por las propias Sailor Scouts…- iba a noquearla para dejarla fuera de combate, pero algo la hizo detenerse.

…-…Presea, ¿qué sucede?…-…

Fighter confundida, observó como todos guardaban silencio, olvidándose de ella momentáneamente, para dedicar una ligera reverencia a la mujer que acababa de entrar al salón.

…-…la encontramos merodeando en los jardines del Palacio, su alteza…- respondió la propia Presea.

La Neoreina miró a la líder de su guardia personal, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la "intrusa".

…-…su alteza, por favor podría ser peligroso…- insistió la líder de su guardia.

…-…¿peligrosa yo?… sí como no…- interrumpió Fighter con toda la intención de ponerse de pie y así conocer de una vez por todas a la susodicha reina.

…-…muestra más respeto a la señora, ¡¡insolente!!…- uno de los guardias que acompañaban a las chicas la golpeo con fuerza en el estómago para hacerla callar.

…-…¡es suficiente!…- ordenó Serena sumamente molesta.

Los guardias avergonzados soltaron a Fighter, quien aturdida cayó pesadamente al suelo; la joven pelinegra entreabrió los ojos, la vista de las toscas botas de los guardias había sido reemplazada por la seda blanca del borde de un vestido, la sailor entonces levantó la mirada para encontrar frente a ella al "ángel" que había visto en los jardines.

…-…Bombón…- Fighter pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, después de tantos años por fin estaba ante ella… a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros.

* * *

**Notas**

Bueno gracias a ustedes, aquí esta el segundo capi de este fic!!, lamento el retraso pero tuve ligeros problemas con la "coherencia" de ciertas cosas en la historia que espero hayan quedado resueltas jeje, bueno en fin, pasemos rápidamente a los agradecimientos:

**Marina,** **LianZodiac,** **Shary,** **Neo-gaby, ****Nellie,** **Seshy,** **Black Lady,** **Tanitalove,** **Serenity Kaiou**, **Silvermoonlight**, **Amynaoko**, **Monikiriepotter**, **Reiko Navi-san**, **El Gran Kaiosama.**

Gracias por sus reviews, y ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, pregunta o tomatazo será muy bien recibido, sólo aprieten ese botoncito que dice "submit review".

**Editado: 15 de Octubre, 2009**


	3. Las Rosas

_E__n el capítulo anterior…_

_- ¡E__s suficiente!…- ordenó Serena sumamente molesta._

_Ellos avergonzados, soltaron a Fighter, quien aturdida cayó pesadamente al suelo; la joven pelinegra entreabrió los ojos, la vista de las toscas botas de los guardias había sido reemplazada por la seda blanca del borde de un vestido, la sailor entonces levantó la mirada para encontrar frente a ella al "ángel" que había visto en los jardines._

_- __Bombón…- Fighter pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos; después de tantos años por fin estaba ante ella… a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros. _

**Entre Rosas y Estrellas**

**CAPITULO II - Las Rosas**

La Neoreina fijó sus intensos ojos azules en la joven de cabellos negros, sin embargo, a pesar de haberla reconocido… su rostro permaneció impasible, - Seiya…- iba apoyarse en uno de sus guardias pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una fuerte punzada en su cabeza la hizo desvanecerse…

_«»«»«»_

" _- P__or favor…- Seiya alcanzó a la Neoreina, quien caminaba decididamente hacia las puertas para salir del palacio, - Te lo ruego…- la sujetó obligándola a detenerse, - No quiero… que vayas…- insistió haciendo que lo mirara, Serena entonces pudo distinguir las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas del joven…_

_- __Seiya…-"_

_«»«»«»_

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Fighter sólo pudo ver como Serena caía al suelo, dos de los guardias se habían abalanzado para detenerla, al ver que pretendía acercarse a la Neoreina.

- ¡Tontos!…- exclamó Presea aventando a uno de los soldados que apresaban a la pelinegra, sujetó al otro por el cuello, -…¡Descerebrados!…-

Figther al verse libre, volvió a su forma masculina, para luego correr hacia Serena, quien yacía en el suelo, - Bombón…- acarició su frente al ver que un hilillo de sangre escurría por una de sus sienes.

- La… la mató…- susurró un guardia bastante aterrado, al ver la sangre en la mano del extraño, sin más salió corriendo del salón, - ¡La mató!… ¡Nos invaden!…-

Segundos después, Seiya pudo escuchar claramente como todas las alarmas del palacio eran activadas.

- ¡Código rojo!, ¡código rojo!…- los guardias que quedaban, comenzaron a correr hacia las puertas del salón, - Localicen la zona del ataque, ¡localicen la zona del ataque!… ¡y a los invasores!…-

Presea suspiró resignadamente; los soldados del palacio nunca se habían destacado por su serenidad e inteligencia; se volteo hacia el pelinegro para apuntarle con el dispositivo de electricidad que utilizara anteriormente, - Aléjate de ella… ¡despacio!…- ordenó con firmeza.

- Pero…-

- ¡AHORA!…-

Después de unos segundos Seiya depositó a Serena en el suelo, levantó sus brazos en alto, para luego incorporarse.

Presea entonces, se volteó hacia sus tres compañeras - Llévenselo…- negó con la cabeza -…o las sailors lo desollaran vivo. -

- Noooo, no, no…- Seiya sonrió lo mejor que pudo, -…prefiero esperarlas, por favor.-

Presea lo miró de reojo, - ¿Acaso no comprendes lo que has hecho? -

Antes de que el chico de cabellos negros pudiera si quiera replicar fue sacado a rastras del salón por el resto de la guardia personal de la Neoreina.

- No, ¡NO!… ¡ustedes no entienden!, soy ¡Seiya Kou!, ¡SEIYA KOUUUUUUU!…-

Presea negó con la cabeza, para luego acercarse a Serena, - ¿Su alteza?…- guardó silencio al escuchar la inconfundible voz del Rey Endimión.

- Venus, Mercury y Saturn: al cuarto de controles; Jupiter: el Cristal de Plata, Plut protege a la Pequeña Dama…- segundos después las primeras en irrumpir en el salón fueron Mars, Uranus y Neptun, una vez que el lugar estuvo 'asegurado', Endimión entró al salón.

-…pero, ¿qué sucedió aquí? - cuestionó la Sailor del Fuego al ver que parte de los ventanales estaban totalmente destrozados.

- ¡¿Serena? - Endimión caminó hasta su esposa, la recargó en sus brazos mientras se volvía hacia la líder de la guardia real en busca de una explicación, - ¡¿Presea?…-

- Su majestad…- la aludida inmediatamente se hincó, tomó aire, - Lo lamento… pero fue una falsa alarma…-

- ¡¿A esto le llamas falsa alarma?…- Uranus señaló a Serena, - ¡¿Dónde están los responsables?…-

- En realidad sólo hay uno, milady… y no creo que…-

- Era sólo uno, ¡¿y logró entrar a Palacio?…- cuestionó Mars bastante preocupada.

Presea bajó la mirada sin saber que contestar.

- Veo que la seguridad del palacio, y la de mi esposa se han tomado a la ligera…- Endimión bastante molesto, cargó a Serena para así ponerse de pie, - Sí Diamante atacará en este momento, estoy seguro de que no tendría dificultad alguna para llegar a ella…-

- Su majestad…- Uranus siguió con la mirada a Endimión mientras este salía del salón, dio medio vuelta para fijar su mirada en Presea, - Ve por el resto de la guardia real, quiero una explicación… DE INMEDIATO…-

_«»_

Seiya cansado de tanto gritar, tuvo que resignarse a seguir a sus captoras en absoluto silencio; recorrieron algunos pasillos hasta llegar a una de las alas más lejanas del palacio, repentinamente se detuvieron frente a un par de puertas; una de sus guardianas se adelantó para abrirlas, - Entra ahí…- ordenó.

Seiya consternado observó detenidamente el lugar, este no era otra cosa, más que una simple habitación, por cierto bastante agradable, - ¿Qué es esto?…-

- ¡¿Esperabas una suite?…- cuestionó una de las chicas sarcásticamente.

- Que tal:…¿una celda? -

La aludida asintió comprendiendo, - Hace mucho que las celdas, cárceles y penitenciarias dejaron de existir.- señaló la habitación para 'invitarlo' a pasar, - Mañana a primera hora serás juzgado por el consejo…-

- ¿Juzgado?…¿por la ineptitud de esos soldados?…-

- Eso lo decidirá el consejo…-

Seiya suspiró, fijó su mirada en los ventanales de la habitación, -…y, ¿quién les asegura que estaré aquí cuando regresen?…-

- Esto…- antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, una de las chicas le clavó algo en el cuello.

- ¡Oyeeee, eso duele!…-

- Vamos Seiya, sólo fue un pinchazo…- musitó una mujer acercándose a ellos.

El pelinegro se volteo para encontrar a Serena de pie a unos metros, - Bombón …¿estás…- guardó silencio al presentir que la chica frente a él, en realidad no era quien 'aparentaba ser', - ¿Serena?…-

- Error…- la recién llegada sonrió; se acercó a él para mirarlo de cerca, - Creo que… en realidad dices la verdad…- hizo una pausa, analizándolo detenidamente, -…después de todo es casi imposible distinguir la diferencia entre 'su alteza' y yo…-

- ¿Quién eres?…- Seiya cruzó los brazos.

- Presea…-

- ¿La 'gemela perdida'?…-

- No, sólo soy un ceñuelo…- la chica volvió a sonreír al ver que el extraño comenzaba a comprender el 'porque' de los velos, - Sí en verdad eres quien dices ser, se te darán muchas respuestas…- hizo una seña a sus demás compañeras para que se retiraran, antes de que ella misma las siguiera, se volvió hacia Seiya quien seguía de pie en las puertas, - Sé cuidadoso, sí tan solo te asomas por la ventana o la puerta, el chip que insertamos en tú cuello te volará la cabeza…-

« Kinmoku »

Dos estrellas fugaces atravesaron a toda velocidad el cielo del hermoso planeta y comenzaron a descender en los jardines aledaños a un imponente palacio; una de las estrellas se desvaneció repentinamente dejando en su lugar a la chica de cabellos grises.

- ¡Te gané!…- Healer sonrió triunfalmente para luego caer suavemente sobre uno de los senderos que conducían al palacio; se volteo hacia Maker quien había descendido a unos cuantos metros.

Ella la miró de reojo, - Vamos Healer, no te emociones…- replicó, mientras acomodaba sus cabellos castaños - Tan solo fue un golpe de suerte…-

- ¡¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una mala perdedora?…-

- Sí, mmm… quizá Fighter…- ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas para luego observar el cielo, esperando lograr divisar a una estrella fugaz en especial.

- Mi querida tortuga estelar…- susurró Healer después de unos minutos, suspiró, - Será mejor que avisemos a la Princesa de nuestra llegada…- agregó para comenzar a caminar hacia el palacio.

Maker afirmó con la cabeza, antes de seguirla se volvió para observar de nuevo las estrellas…

« Tierra - Palacio de Cristal »

- Así que… ¡no sólo le permitieron la entrada al palacio!…- exclamó una Uranus bastante exaltada, señalando los ventanales destrozados del salón, - Si no que además, ¡le dieron acceso directo a la Neoreina!…- agregó observando a las cuatro chicas de la guardia real.

Presea sin levantar la mirada tomó aire, - Milady… no fue nuestra…-

- ¡Por supuesto que no fue su intención!…- interrumpió la Sailor del Viento adelantándose a las palabras de Presea, - Si hubiera sido su intención… a estas alturas el imperio no tendría Neoreina…-

- Uranus…- Neptun sujetó a Haruka tratando de calmarla, en cambio Plut y Saturn observaban todo bastante divertidas por la histeria de la Sailor del Viento; la situación a su parecer, en ningún momento había sido del todo peligrosa; no era la primera vez que un ciudadano agobiado exigía audiencia a sus reyes a altas horas de la noche.

- Milady…- Presea elevó su mirada para fijarla en su interlocutora, -…nos descuidamos porque… el decía conocerla…-

- Y-y-y…- Haruka incapaz de seguir el regaño al ver el rostro de Presea, le dio la espalda, - ¡¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera? -

- Vamos… Uranus…- Plut intentó intervenir, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no pudo contener más la risa.

Saturn cruzó los brazos tratando de mantener la seriedad, - Lo que Plut quiso decir es que 'su alteza' siempre ha recibido a cuanto ciudadano se le pare enfrente. -

Haruka las miró de reojo, - Ese es el punto, NUNCA, a NADIE se le ha negado el acceso a SU reina. - negó con la cabeza, - Es obvio que no pretendía NADA bueno entrando de esa manera. -

- Milady, no volverá a suceder…- insistió otra de las chicas, - Se lo aseguramos…-

- ¡Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder!, hasta nueva orden serán sustituidas por las inner´s scouts.-

-…pero…-

- He dicho…-

- Pero…- Presea en vano intentó verla a la cara. Después de todo el parecido tenía que tener sus ventajas.

Uranus la evadió, dándole la espalda nuevamente, señaló las puertas, - F-U-E-R-A…-

Neptun siguió con la mirada a las apesumbradas chicas; una vez que salieron se volvió hacia la Sailor del Viento, - Haruka, por lo menos pudiste hablarle de frente…-

Esta vez Saturn y Plut estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡¿Qué?…- Uranus miro a su compañera, - ¡Michiru, no puedo regañar a Presea cuando estoy viendo el rostro de Bombón!…-

« Al día siguiente…»

Serena entreabrió los ojos, fijó su mirada en las sábanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo…

_»» Flashback ««_

_- F__ue gracias a ti…- Serena observó a Seiya, -…gracias a ti pude dar lo mejor de mi…-…_

_El joven, sonrojado, entreabrió la boca, en un principio… sin saber que decir - Bombón, nunca te olvidaré…-_

_»» End Flashback ««_

" _Seiya…"_

- Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?…- cuestionó Endimión, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Serena, giró para encontrarlo sentado en el borde de la cama, al parecer llevaba varios minutos observándola; después de unos segundos la aludida sonrió ligeramente y afirmó con la cabeza.

Endimión extendió su mano para acariciar el rasguño en la frente de su esposa, - ¿Podrás disculparme?…-

Serena cerró los ojos, al recordar su pequeña discusión…

- Sabes…- sujetó sus manos, - Cuando sonaron las alarmas creí que…- guardó silencio, incapaz de terminar la frase, desesperado se puso de pie para luego alejarse unos metros.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Endimión?…-

- Cariño…- él la miró de nuevo, - Creo que deberías dejar Tokio de Cristal por un tiempo, hasta que las sailors y yo encontremos la manera de evitar…-

- Endimión…- interrumpió Serena incorporándose, - Esa guerra sucederá estando yo aquí, o en Rusia. - hizo una pausa, - Es como dijiste: no puedo ser la Neoreina una hora y la siguiente no, ese es mi destino.- apretó sus puños, sintiendo el hermoso anillo de bodas en su dedo anular, -…y parece que a pesar de todo lo que haga, no podré huir de él. -

«»

- ¿A dónde vamos?…- cuestionó Seiya, tratando de ver el rostro de Presea a través del velo que llevaba, ambos caminaban por uno de los pasillos del palacio.

- A la biblioteca…- respondió la aludida secamente.

- ¿Libros?, oye… creí que sería 'juzgado' por el 'consejo'…-

Presea lo miró, - Así será, sólo que esta vez, el consejo se reunirá en la biblioteca…-

- ¿Esta vez?…-

- Usualmente se reúnen en el Salón del Trono…-

- ¿Con la reina?…-

- ¡¿Acaso nunca te cansas de preguntar?…- Presea se detuvo repentinamente frente a otro par de puertas.

- A veces…- Seiya sonrió, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, - Presea, dime… ¿podrías llevarme con la reina antes que a la biblioteca? -

- ¡Pero por supuesto que NO!…- la chica abrió bruscamente las puertas, - Tú locura causó un desastre de enormes proporciones, y cuando digo 'enorme', es porque en verdad: es grande.-

- ¿Mi locura?, ¡¿qué tal: SU incompetencia? -

- ¡Tienes suerte de que hayamos llegado SEIYA! - Presea sin decir nada se limitó a empujarlo.

- ¡Bajan!…- el joven de cabellos negros rodó por unas pequeñas escaleras, hasta caer de bruces en el suelo, entreabrió los ojos justo para ver a un par de zapatos rojos caminando hacia él.

Sailor Mars cruzó los brazos sin poder creerlo, - Vaya, vaya… el responsable de la crisis…- musitó.

Seiya levantó la mirada para encontrar a las inners mirándolo fijamente.

Venus sonrió bastante aliviada, - Pero sí es…-

- Seiya…- completó Mercury.

- ¡Que lo ejecuten! -

- Estoy de acuerdo. -

Seiya sonrió al reconocer aquellas inconfundibles voces, se puso de pie para encontrar a Neptun sentada encima de uno de los escritorios más cercanos, a su lado, pero de pie se encontraba Uranus, y a unos metros Plut y Saturn.

- Así que el consejo era de 'sailors', ¡¿eh?…- susurró mirando a Presea, quien seguía de pie en el marco de la entrada, - De haberlo mencionado antes…-

- Nunca preguntaste…- ;p sin más Presea dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

- ¡¿Acaso nunca vas a entender Kou? - cuestionó la Sailor del Viento poniéndose de pie.

Seiya, encantado de verla, volvió a sonreír, - Oye Haruka, después de todo este tiempo, realmente te ves más hermosa con esa falda…-

La aludida, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se acercó decididamente hacia él, - Dame alguna buena razón para que no firme tú sentencia de muerte en este instante…-

- Vamos, mi querida Haruka, después de todo lo que dice es verdad…- indicó la Neoreina, mientras descendía por las escaleras de la biblioteca,

- Su alteza…- las sailors le dedicaron una ligera reverencia.

- Bombón…- Seiya, apenas y pudo articular palabra, un ligero rubor comenzó a colorear sus mejillas.

Serena se detuvo repentinamente, su vestido se adhirió a su cuerpo revelando las líneas de su hermosa silueta; elevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho, como si con eso pudiera calmar su corazón, que de nuevo parecía comenzar a traicionarla; sí, Seiya en verdad se encontraba ahí, frente a ella, con el mismo uniforme con el que hacía tantos años lo había visto partir.

Sonrojada bajó la mirada, - Parece que mi torpeza te ha causado muchos problemas…- susurró; al recordar la presencia de todas sus sailors, se volteo hacia ellas, para mirarlas con bastante ternura - Me haré cargo…-

Las sailors después de unos segundos asintieron, y sin estar convencidas comenzaron a retirarse de la biblioteca.

Serena caminó lentamente hacia el joven de cabellos negros, hasta quedar a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros, los dos se miraron a los ojos; había tanto que decir, y sin embargo, se mantenían en absoluto silencio, las palabras en verdad eran innecesarias, ¿para qué hablar?, si ambos podían ver directamente en el corazón del otro.

- Seiya…- apenas fue un ligero susurro; el hombre frente a ella, no sólo la había ayudado a dar lo mejor de sí en los peores momentos de su vida, Seiya Kou la había salvado en todas las formas que un ser humano puede ser salvado, y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, él le había entregado por completo su corazón.

Después de unos segundos, Serena acarició con suavidad el rostro de Seiya, observando los pequeños cortes y rasguños en su piel - En verdad… lo lamento…-

Él, sujetó su mano, para estrecharla con cariño - Bombón, ahora, que por fin te veo, ya no tiene importancia…- sonrió, mientras atrapaba una de las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas de Serena, - Todo ha valido la pena…-

Ella, sonrojada, apretó los labios, sin más rodeó el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos, para así poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Seiya!…-

Él sonrió ligeramente, tratando de retener sus propias lágrimas, cerró los ojos mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de aquella mujer que le robara el corazón, - Yo también te extrañe… mi Bombón…-

«»

- Esto no me agrada nada…- susurró Neptun, al escuchar los sollozos de su reina; se recargó en una de las columnas aledañas a las puertas de la biblioteca.

Uranus se volteó hacia la Sailor del Tiempo en busca de respuestas, - Plut, ¿Qué hace él aquí?…-

Setsuna se limitó a cruzar los brazos, - En realidad, no se suponía que volveríamos a verlo…-

**Notas**

**Zoe**, **Silver Moonlight**, **An-nto-chan-n, Lianzodiac, Reiko Navi-san, Monikiriepotter, Js, Lady Palas, Kitsune Saki, Tanitalove, Seshy, Yuriko Himura, Serekino Kaoru, Pola Kaiou, Neo-gaby, Shary.**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**Editado: 9 de Abril, 2011**


	4. Ilusiones

**Entre Rosas y Estrellas**

**CAPITULO III - Ilusiones**

_E__l crujido seco del cristal, un sonido fugaz, pero a la vez tan profundo; el vidrio se rompe, y sin más, las astillas caen al suelo… cortando a su paso el invisible velo del aire…_

Endimión, alarmado, fijó su mirada en el hermoso retrato de su esposa; el cual, se encontraba en uno de los costados de su escritorio -…pero…- se puso de pie, para sujetar el marco, ahora roto, este, terminó de desquebrajarse dejando así la foto entre sus dedos…

_»» Flashback ««_

_(S.M.R)_

_- ¡Tú mandaste esas visiones?, ¡¿no es así?…- Tuxedo Mask fijó su mirada en su 'yo del futuro'_

_- F__ue necesario probar su confianza en ese amor… la verdadera fuerza sólo puede existir si confían uno en el otro… y sólo así… podrán seguir con lo que les espera… en el futuro…-"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

- Serena…-

- Su majestad…- un mayordomo tocó la puerta de la imponente oficina, para luego entrar en ella, se acercó al escritorio e hizo una ligera reverencia. - Los delegados y ministros, que conforman el consejo económico esperan en el salón de conferencias. -

Endimión después de unos segundos, afirmó con la cabeza, - Si todo esta listo…- apartó la mirada del retrato en su mano, - Que Presea vaya por mi esposa, su presencia en esta reunión es indispensable. - tomó aire, - Y no quiero excusas. -

- Como usted ordene, su majestad. -

«»

El hombre de cabellos negros sonrió ligeramente, tratando de retener sus propias lágrimas, - Yo también… te extrañe…- Seiya estrechó con más fuerza a la mujer entre sus brazos, al percibir sus sollozos, -…demasiado, a decir verdad. - fijó su mirada de nueva cuenta en ella, extendiendo una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.

Serena cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella suave caricia, _"Sus manos… son… tan… cálidas…" _iba a acurrucarse de nueva cuenta entre los brazos del hombre frente a ella, pero…

- Su alteza…- la voz de Presea detuvo en seco a la Neoreina, - Su majestad desea que…-

Serena inmediatamente giró su rostro, escapando de los brazos de Seiya, para luego retroceder unos pasos.

Él, desconcertado, la siguió con la mirada; en unos cuantos segundos su Bombón, se había transformado en otra mujer, la ternura y el cariño que de ella emanaban, habían quedado ocultos detrás de una simple careta; Seiya iba a disculparse por lo sucedido pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Su alteza… en verdad lo siento… regresaré en…- una Presea bastante incómoda, imploró a la tierra ser tragada en ese instante.

- No… esta… bien…- Serena aclaró su garganta, tratando a toda costa de recuperar el volumen de su voz, - Presea, por favor, lleva a nuestro invitado a sus habitaciones para que descanse…- se volteó hacia Seiya evitando su mirada, - Enviaré a un médico para que te revise. -

- Yo no…- el aludido, negó con la cabeza, se acercó a ella, buscando de nueva cuenta sus ojos. - No necesito un médico Bom–…-

- Cualquier cosa que desees…- Serena lo interrumpió, dándole la espalda, -…no dudes en enterar a Presea. - sin más, la joven Neoreina subió las escaleras para así salir de la biblioteca.

« En el comedor »

- Mercury…-

La joven de cabellos cortos, se volvió hacia a Michiru, quien se encontraba sentada frente a ella, observándola atentamente.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - cuestionó ella, - No has tocado la comida. -

Amy sonrió ligeramente, negó con la cabeza, - No, estoy bien, es sólo que… no tengo mucha hambre. -

Lita sonrió pícaramente, - No será… debido a la presencia de Seiya Kou, ¿o sí? -

- Bueno…- la aludida bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar el rubor que repentinamente había coloreado sus mejillas, -…en realidad no es exactamente por él, - suspiró, _" Yo… sólo… pensaba en…"_

- ¿Amy? - insistió Jotaru; los ojos de todas las chicas se fijaron en la Sailor del Agua en busca de una respuesta.

- ¡Diana!, ¡DIII-AAAAAnnnnnnaaaaaaaa! -

El silencio que se había formado, fue repentinamente interrumpido por los gritos de una pequeña princesa.

Haruka suspiró, mientras soltaba sus cubiertos para ponerlos en la mesa, - Aquí vamos de nuevo…-

Segundos después una gatita gris entró apresuradamente por las puertas del comedor, subió a la larga mesa, para cruzarla con agilidad ante las miradas resignadas de las siete sailors.

Minutos después Rini atravesó las puertas, seguida de cerca por Mars y Venus.

- ¡Pequeña Dama!, ¡espera!…- Mina, exhausta, dio unos pasos para luego derrumbarse en el suelo.

- ¡Detente!…- imploró Mars a punto de hincarse.

-…¡Tara lunar!…-

- ¡NO!, ¡A la mesa NOOOO!…-

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, Rini y Mars se encontraban corriendo sobre la mesa, lanzando por los aires todos los platos que se atravesaban en su camino.

- ¡Piedad!…- Venus negó con la cabeza mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, en un vano intento por protegerse de los 'platillos voladores' que salían disparados en todas direcciones.

- ¡Pequeña Dama! -

- ¡Diana!…- la pequeña saltó por los aires para así bajar de la mesa, sin embargo, un segundo después se detuvo en el aire 'inexplicablemente'. Rini, sonrió fascinada al ver que las cosas comenzaban a girar hasta quedar al revés.

- Te tengo. - musitó Haruka entre dientes, había sujetado a la Pequeña Dama por una de sus pequeñas piernas, la alzó un poco más para así poder verla a la cara.

- Oops - Rini volvió su mirada para encontrar el rostro de la Sailor del Viento.

- Oops…- repitió Uranus irónicamente.

La pequeña le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, - ¡Uka-spaghetti!…- exclamó bastante divertida, señalando el cabello de la sailor, este había sido sustituido por una considerable ración de fideos. La Pequeña Dama observó al resto de las scouts, quienes se encontraban en la misma o peor situación.

Michiru suspiró quitando algunas de las verduras que habían quedado en su uniforme; con suma tranquilidad sujetó su copa, milagrosamente, era el único objeto que había permanecido intacto sobre la mesa, - Uranus…- cerró los ojos, mientras tomaba un poco de vino, - Te he dicho que no la cargues así, aún es pequeña y podrías lastimarla…-

- En realidad Michiru en este tipo de eventos ELLA es la que sale con el menor recuento de daños. -

Rini sonrió, extendió sus bracitos tratando de alcanzar a su captora, - Uka… ¿ablazo?…-

La aludida negó con la cabeza, - Esta vez… si que no podrás convencerme…-

- ¡ABLAZOOOOO!…- la pequeña se volteo hacia la más joven de las sailors, en busca de apoyo, -¿Taru?…-

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo en su defensa, Raye la interrumpió, tomando la palabra…

- No habrá abrazos hasta que aprendas a comportarte como una Princesa…- señaló el comedor que había terminado como un verdadero campo de batalla, - ¡Pequeña Dama a este paso nunca llegarás a ser!…-

- ¡Mars!…- intervino Lita haciéndola callar; todas intercambiaron miradas, recordando la mala influencia que los regaños de ese tipo habían tenido en Rini.

La pequeña al borde de las lágrimas miró a ambas sailors, - ¿Cómo mamá?…- cuestionó completando el regaño.

Setsuna tomó aire, se acercó a Haruka para cargar a Rini y luego ponerla en el suelo.

La pequeña levantó la mirada para observar el rostro de la guardiana del tiempo, - ¿Plu?…-

- Pequeña Dama…- susurró hincándose para quedar a su altura y así poder sujetarla por los hombros, - Por supuesto que llegarás a **ser** como tú madre…- le sonrió con cariño, -…pero antes debes aprender y entender algunas cosas, y entre ellas el que no puedes correr de esa manera sobre las mesas. -

- Sobre todo, cuando hay gente comiendo en ella…- masculló Haruka cruzando los brazos.

Rini, comprendiendo, asintió ligeramente, guardó silencio y bajó la mirada al sentir los ojos de todas las sailors sobre ella, - Lo siento…-

- Esta bien Pequeña Dama…- Haruka sonrió para luego también agacharse, - Ahora ven y dame ese abrazo…-

«»

Seiya suspiró mientras recorría los pasillos del palacio; a pesar de haber intentado descansar, su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido en las últimas horas, a cada segundo más y más preguntas surgían en su mente.

"_Bombón…"_ tomó aire, _"¿Cómo es posible que la Tierra… y tú, hayan cambiado a tal grado?…"_ cerró los ojos volviendo a suspirar. _"Sí tan sólo yo no..."_ Tomó el pasillo principal que conducía hasta las escaleras, iba a bajarlas pero…

- ¡odio-la-pasta… **odio-la-pasta! -**

- ¡Vaya!…- Seiya, sonrió al reconocer a la joven que salía del comedor, - Tenou al burro…-

La aludida se detuvo en el primer escalón al escuchar su voz, - ¡Guarda silencio Kou!…- indicó levantando la mirada para verlo de reojo.

- Déjame adivinar, ¡es un nuevo tratamiento para cuidar el brillo y sedosidad de tú cabello! -

- Yo NO uso tratamientos… ¡y mucho menos de cabello!…-

- Tampoco usabas falda…- Seiya se acercó a ella, - Anda, dime… ¿Cómo es que una scout termina completamente bañada en spaghetti a la…- sujetó uno de los fideos que colgaban de su cabello, para ponerlo frente al rostro de la Sailor del Viento y agitarlo, - ¿Crem–…- guardó silencio al ver que Plut y Neptun también salían del salón - ¡Galaxias!, son… ¡¿Sailor Espárrago y Sailor Lechuga?…-…

Setsuna y Michiru le dirigieron miradas asesinas.

- ¿Qué tal un cambio de lema?: Formo parte de una nueva ensalada… y entraré en– - insistió un Seiya al borde de las lágrimas…

- ¡KOU!…- Haruka lo sujetó por el cuello, parando su risa al instante.

- Coff… de acuer…do… coff…- el pelinegro sonrió lo mejor que pudo - Prometo… no volver a abrir la boca… si me dicen donde esta Bombón…-

Michiru lo miró de reojo - ¿No estabas hablando con ella?…-

- No… bueno si… bueno… en realidad que tratar un asunto…-

La Sailor del Tiempo negó con la cabeza, - Entonces, espera a que ella te busque…-

- Pero…- Seiya observó a las tres sailors, mientras estas continuaban su camino por las escaleras, -¡Pero!…-

Haruka, 'ligeramente conmovida', lo miró después de unos segundos - Busca en el Salón de Conferencias …estrellita. -

Antes de que Uranus, siquiera hubiera terminado la oración, Seiya ya se encontraba corriendo rumbo al dichoso salón, - ¡Te quiero Tenou!…-

-…matar…- masculló la joven de cabellos castaños negó con la cabeza. Guardó silencio al escuchar que alguien a sus espaldas, aclaraba con fuerza su garganta.

- Parece que en verdad disfrutas molestarlo,…¿No es así Haruka? -

La aludida se volvió para encontrar a Neptun a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Plut quien observaba todo apenas y podía contener la risa.

- Pero Michiru, yo no…-

- ¿Porqué no le muestras el camino tú misma?…- la joven de cabellos acuamarina se le acercó aún más, provocando que la saior del viento diera un traspié, perdiera el equilibrio y rodara escaleras abajo, - No querrás que tú estrellita se extravíe…-

- ¡Michiru!, ¡espera!…-

« Némesis »

- ¡Diamante! - un joven de cabellos azules, corrió atravesando uno de los desolados llanos del inerte planeta, - ¡Dijiste que no lo harías!…- exclamó, deteniéndose frente a un hombre de cabellos blancos, - Prometiste que no habría ataques contra el Imperio de Cristal…-

- Calma…- el aludido sonrió ligeramente, -…sólo envié a nuestro propio delegado a participar en los consejos del imperio, - su sonrisa se llenó de ironía, -…considero que si algún día pretendemos regresar a la Tierra, deberemos estar bien enterados de los asuntos de estado. -

- Lo único que hará tú delegado, será sembrar discordia y desconfianza en el imperio; ¡con eso sólo lograrás iniciar una guerra sin sentido…-

Diamante tomó aire, - La guerra comenzó desde hace mucho Zafiro…- apretó sus puños -…el día que esa maldita Neoreina, tuvo la ambición de gobernar por completo la Tierra. -

- Hermano…- Zafiro negó con la cabeza, -…ella sólo pretende lo mejor para los habitantes de ese planeta, y lo ha logrado: por primera vez en la Tierra reinan por completo la paz y la armonía. -

- ¡Todo es una farsa! - replicó volviéndose hacia el, - Wiseman me lo dijo, lo único que pretende esa mujer es apoderarse de toda la galaxia, por eso nos quitó de en medio. -

- Hermano, los únicos desterrados, fueron aquellos que en verdad causaron daño…- sujetó uno de sus hombros - ¿Acaso no puedes verlo?…-

- Sí eso fuera verdad, tú no estarías aquí…- Diamante le dio la espalda, - Hermano, no habrá marcha atrás…- susurró con odio, -…el destino del Imperio de Cristal… y de su reina… ha sido trazado…-

Zafiro lo siguió con la mirada, mientras este se alejaba del lugar, cerró los ojos - Hermano…-

_»» Flashback ««_

_( __Varios años antes )_

_- S__e lo suplico…- el joven de cabellos azules se dejó caer al suelo, para así hincarse cuanto antes._

_- L__as posibilidades de que sobrevivas en ese planeta son nulas… Zafiro…-_

_- E__so no importa…- el aludido levantó la mirada para fijarla en los ojos de la Neoreina, - Mientras pueda permanecer junto a Diamante…- tomó aire, -…a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi hermano, ¡no puedo abandonarlo a su suerte!…-_

_La gobernante del imperio, caminó lentamente a través del salón del trono, hasta quedar frente a él._

_El joven, observó como ella lo sujetaba con gentileza, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie._

_- S__u alteza…- el aludido guardó silencio, al ver los ojos de la mujer frente a él; la mirada llena de voluntad y nobleza, había sido sustituida por una llena de verdadero dolor, " Pero…" apretó los labios "Acaso… ¿estará arrepentida… por lo sucedido?…" _

_Varias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, -…Zafiro…- la Neoreina extendió una de sus manos para así señalarlo - Espero que… algún día… puedas perdonarme…- un intenso resplandor comenzó a rodearla, en cuestión de segundos el resplandor se extendió hasta cubrir por completo al joven…_

_Zafiro asintió, sonrió para luego cerrar los ojos… seguro de que ahora, podría reencontrarse con su hermano…_

_»» End Flashback ««_

- ¿Acaso… Wiseman tendrá razón?…- suspiró y fijó sus ojos en el tercer planeta del Sistema Solar.

« Tokio de Cristal, Salón de Conferencias »

_-…y según los pronósticos de este año habrá un largo periodo de recesión en la economía del imperio, la crisis resultante no tiene precedentes…-_

Endimión se volvió inmediatamente hacia Serena, ella se encontraba sentada a su lado en uno de los palcos del salón; había cambiado su vestido habitual por un traje sastre de color azul marino y sustituido su peinado por uno bastante más elaborado.

- Cariño…- susurró, sujetando su mano, cosa que pasó desapercibida para ella; al parecer observaba con suma atención al delgado expositor, y sin embargo no parecía estar ahí.

_-…temo que algunos de los programas de ayuda para el continente afri__cano… deberán ser suspendidos…-_

Las últimas palabras del expositor regresaron a Serena de golpe a la realidad; sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la palabra, sorprendiendo al mismo Endimión, - Señor delegado, esos programas NO serán cancelados…-

-…pero su alteza…- el aludido, bastante molesto por su intervención, la miró, -…con la economía en crisis, no podremos mantener programas de esa embargadura, ¡no existirán los recursos para hacerlo!…-

- Me niego a creer que a estas alturas… el Imperio de Cristal pueda entrar a algo siquiera parecido a una 'recesión'…- replicó la Neoreina con firmeza.

-…su alteza, hay desconfianza entre las naciones, dudan acerca de la estabilidad del imperio y como resultado de esas dudas… los recursos han disminuido…- sonrió con malicia -…la crisis es inevitable…-

- Delegado, cientos de vidas dependen de los programas que pretende cancelar…-

-…su alteza, en verdad lo lamento…- hizo una pausa, mientras la miraba con recelo, -…pero …no podemos agregar ceros a las cifras… por el mero gusto de obtener recursos, necesitamos algo tangible que los sustente…- tomó aire, -…y por desgracia es la falta de recursos lo que nos esta llevando a la crisis. -

- Entonces… reasigne los recursos que tiene…-

- Pero su alteza eso afectaría directamente al presupuesto del Palacio de Cristal, incluyendo a los miembros y ministros de los consejos…-

- ¡Entienda!…- Serena bastante indignada se puso de pie, - No me interesa si tiene que vender las Joyas Imperiales para obtener sus recursos **tangibles,** los programas NO serán cancelados…-

Endimión, alarmado por sus palabras, se puso de pie, - Serena…-

Los murmullos comenzaron en el salón enseguida…

- Su alteza, ¿me esta pidiendo que… ponga en venta… la corona del Imperio de Cristal?…- el delegado miró con ironía a la Neoreina, -…es inaudito…-

- Lo que es inaudito es lo que escucho cada vez que usted abre la boca…- levantó ligeramente el rostro, retando abiertamente a su interlocutor, -…es inaudito que considere su sueldo, los lujos o cientos de cosas más… por encima de vidas humanas…-

- No es así, su alteza…-

- Entonces, tiene sus recursos delegado…- Serena le sonrió de manera irónica, -…y supongo que si usted, hace bien su trabajo… no habrá necesidad de poner en venta nuestra 'querida corona'. -

El delegado después de unos instantes asintió - Será como usted ordene, su alteza. -

«»

Una aturdida Serena salió deprisa del salón de conferencias, caminó unos pasos, alejándose de las puertas para así recargarse en una de las columnas más cercanas, _"Estoy en problemas…"_ musitó llevando sus manos a su rostro.

- Bombón…-

La aludida, sobresaltada, se volvió para encontrar a Seiya a sus espaldas…

- Lo siento…- musitó el pelinegro, al ver que la había asustado, - ¿Estas bien?…-

La Neoreina suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza…

- No lo pareces…-

- Estoy bien, es sólo… que…-

- ¿Que?…-

- A veces, las cosas no son como deberían de ser…- negó con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse, - ¿Qué haces aquí?, necesitas descansar…-

- Quería verte…- el pelinegro sonrió, disfrutando el poder fijar sus intensos ojos azules en el rostro de la mujer frente a él, - Necesitaba verte…- agregó con un susurro, sujetó sus manos para luego abrazarla.

- Seiya no…- Serena observó a los guardias que estaban apostados a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

- Bombón, necesitamos hablar…- él, ajeno al nerviosismo de Serena, sujetó con ternura su rostro, -Tengo tantas cosas que decirte y preguntarte, que ni siquiera sé por donde empezar…-

La aludida negó con la cabeza, - Seiya no. Yo… yo no puedo…- retrocedió con intenciones de volver al salón, al ver que un par de guardias comenzaba observar con aprehensión a Seiya.

- Claro que puedes, después de todo ya acabó tú reunión, ¿no es así?…-

- No, Seiya… nadie sabe que estas aquí…- Serena agitada, tomó aire, - Mi esposo no…-

" _E__sposo…"_ la palabra cayó como balde de agua fría en la mente de Seiya, _"¡¿e-s-p-o-s-o?"_ entreabrió la boca, incapaz de articular palabra.

- Las cosas son…- bajó la mirada, -…diferentes ahora. -

- ¡Serena! -

Seiya aún impactado, retrocedió enseguida, ocultándose, para asombro de Serena, detrás de una de las hermosas columnas.

Endimión caminó decididamente hasta su esposa, la sujetó del brazo, para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara, - pero, ¡¿qué fue eso?…-

Ella aún nerviosa, lo miró confundida, - ¿De qué estas hablando?…-

- De tus palabras…- respondió Endimión, la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, - Serena, retaste abiertamente al delegado, ¡por no decir que con eso, rompiste todo protocolo diplomático!…-

- ¿Qué?…- Serena negó con la cabeza, - Endimión, ¡No me importa su absurdo protocolo diplomático! -

«»

Seiya apretó sus puños al ver la manera en que Darien sujetaba a Serena; podía sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro de sus venas…

«»

- Ese es el problema, ¡Nunca te han importado los asuntos diplomáticos!…-

Serena guardó silencio, impactada por sus palabras; justo en ese momento pudo percibir el enojo de Seiya, era obvio que en cuestión de instantes se lanzaría contra Endimión.

- Cariño… yo…- susurró él arrepentido.

- ¡No! -

«»

…Seiya al escuchar la orden se detuvo en seco…

«»

- ¿No?…- repitió Endimión sin entenderla.

La aludida asintió - No…- tomó aire, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular, - Yo lo siento, tienes razón no debí retar el delegado de esa manera…- mintió.

- Serena…-

- Endimión, después hablaremos de esto, ¿si?…- sonrió ligeramente, - Supongo que los delegados te esperan para poder continuar…-

- ¿Vendrás?…-

La aludida afirmó con la cabeza - En unos segundos…-

- De acuerdo…- Endimión caminó, para así regresar al salón.

Serena esperó unos instantes, observó a los guardias para luego, caminar hasta la columna donde Seiya se encontraba - ¿Por qué–…-

- No quería causarte problemas… Bombón.- respondió el, antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta.

La joven de cabellos dorados volvió a sonreír, - Pero, sin embargo estabas dispuesto a golpearlo. -

- Pero por supuesto… ¡con gusto lo hubiera hecho! - Seiya guardó silencio, al darse cuenta de que eran sus celos los que lo hacían hablar, bajó la mirada - Lo siento…-

- Seiya…- Serena extendió su mano para rozar la de él ligeramente, - Necesito volver allá dentro…-

-…pero…-

- Mañana, lo prometo…-

El joven de cabellos afirmó con la cabeza, aceptando con resignación la espera, - Mañana…-

« Kinmoku »

- Maker, Healer…- la Princesa Kakyu se puso de pie al ver a sus queridas sailors, - Por fin han regresado…- agregó, acercándose a ellas.

- Princesa…- ambas sailors hicieron una ligera reverencia, - La misión fue todo un éxito. -

La aludida asintió satisfecha, - Me alegra que estén sanas y salvas…- musitó con alegría, guardó silencio al notar la ausencia de una de sus guardianas, - ¿Dónde esta Fighter?…-

Maker y Healer intercambiaron miradas, - Bueno, se suponía que vendía detrás de nosotras…-

- ¿Se suponía?…-

La Sailor de cabellos grises tomó la palabra, - Princesa, de regreso a Kimoku, Fighter insistió en detenernos en…-

-…la Tierra…- completó Maker.

Kakyu suspiró, cerrando los ojos, -…la Tierra…- repitió en voz baja.

- Tal vez ya venga en camino…- Healer trató de sonreír, -…después de todo sabe que usted espera nuestro regreso. -

Maker asintió, - Ya lo verá, pronto la tendremos de regreso en casa. -

La Princesa negó con la cabeza para bajar la mirada…

- Princesa…-

« Por la Noche, Palacio de Cristal - Tokio »

" _- __¡Pequeña Dama!…- Serena cerró los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas, - Mi pequeña…-_

_El viento que hacía tan solo unos segundos acariciara su piel con suavidad, comenzó a aumentar su fuerza, haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles que se interponían a su paso…_

_- E__s inútil que la busques…-_

_- __Diamante…- musitó Serena, reconociendo al hombre que había aparecido frente a ella._

_- S__u alteza…- el hombre de cabellos blancos sonrió -…por fin, después de tantos años, nos volvemos a ver…-_

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? -_

_- V__enganza…- Diamante la señaló, - Neoreina he venido por tú cabeza…-_

_Serena pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, al mismo tiempo que un ligero temblor paralizaba el resto de su cuerpo._

_- Muere…-_

_Un poderoso resplandor surgió de su mano, surcó el aire a toda velocidad… reduciendo a cada segundo la distancia que lo separaba de su objetivo…_

_- ¡Serena!, ¡NO!…-_

_La mujer de cabellos rubios se volteo, para ver como Saturn, Neptun y Uranus se interponían para protegerla del ataque._

_- ¡Uranus, __Neptun!…- Serena cubrió su boca, al ver que los cuerpos sin vida de sus sailors caían a sus pies - No…- incapaz de mantenerse en pie, se derrumbó en el suelo, - ¡Jotaru!…- extendió una de sus manos intentando alcanzar a la joven scout…"…_

- ¡No!…- sollozó Serena despertando abruptamente.

Endimión, quien se encontraba en la antesala de la habitación leyendo, se puso de pie enseguida - ¿Cariño?…- corrió hasta ella, - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?…-

- Mis sailors…- la aludida se puso de pie, - ¡¿Dónde están?…-

-…pero cariño…-

- ¡Quiero verlas!…-

- Mi amor, algunas ya están descansando…- hizo una pausa, -…las demás se encuentran en los jardines. -

Serena, sin perder un segundo, caminó hasta los ventanales de su habitación…

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban sentadas en los bordes de una de las fuentes, observando bastante entretenidas a Jotaru y a Setsuna; la Sailor del Tiempo señalaba algunas de las estrellas que iluminaban el oscuro cielo de la noche, mientras Saturn la escuchaba con suma atención.

Serena acarició el vidrio, como si con eso en verdad pudiera tocarlas, - Morirán…- sollozó, apretó los labios, mientras deslizaba su cuerpo lentamente hasta el suelo.

**Notas**

**BunnyKou, LadyPalas, Serenita Kou, Shary, **** Silver Moonlight**, **Serekino Kaoru, Monikiriepotter, Seshy, Pola Kaiou, Hibari, Reiko Navi-san, Padfoot-Kou, Lianzodiac, Nicolette24.**

Gracias por sus reviews!

**Editado: 10 Abril 2011**


	5. Tal Vez

_En el capítulo anterior…_

- ¡No!…- sollozó Serena despertando abruptamente de la pesadilla que la agobiaba.

Endimión, quien se encontraba en la antesala de la habitación leyendo, se puso de pie enseguida -¿Cariño?...- corrió hasta ella, - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?...-

-…mis sailors…- la aludida se incorporó, - ¡¿Dónde están?…-

-…pero cariño…-

- ¡Quiero verlas!…-

- Mi amor, algunas ya están descansando…- hizo una pausa, -…las demás se encuentran en los jardines. -

Serena, sin perder un segundo, caminó hasta los ventanales de su habitación.

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban sentadas en los bordes de una de las fuentes, observando bastante entretenidas a Jotaru y a Setsuna; la Sailor del Tiempo señalaba algunas de las estrellas, mientras Saturn la escuchaba con suma atención.

Serena acarició el vidrio, como si con eso en verdad pudiera tocarlas - Morirán…- sollozó, apretó los labios, mientras deslizaba su cuerpo lentamente hasta el suelo.

**Entre Rosas y Estrellas**

**CAPITULO IV - Tal vez**

Varios haces de luz de luna atravesaron el oscuro cielo de la noche para iluminar la solitaria silueta de un joven…

_»» Flashback ««_

(Cap. II)

Star Maker fijó su intensa mirada en su hermano - Seiya, la Tierra nunca estuvo en nuestro destino… nunca lo estará…-

_»» End Flashback ««_

El pelinegro apretó con fuerza sus puños, para luego desviar su mirada hacia una de las habitaciones principales del palacio…

_»» Flashback ««_

(Cap. III)

_- N__o, Seiya… nadie sabe que estas aquí…- Serena agitada, tomó aire, -…mi esposo no…-_

_»» End Flashback ««_

Cerró los ojos preguntándose la razón de su insistencia, ¡¿qué era lo que le hacía pensar que esta vez tendría alguna oportunidad?; ¿quizá la esperanza que lo había mantenido vivo durante todos esos años o la necedad, que ahora, lo había llevado hasta la Tierra?

Sí, por necedad había superado la distancia, inclusive el tiempo, sólo para encontrarse con la misma realidad: nunca sería suya…

Dio media vuelta para así entrar a su habitación, suspiró resignadamente mientras se recostaba en uno de los sillones; tal vez lo mejor sería partir, decir adiós… para siempre.

« Al día siguiente »

_»» Flashback ««_

(Cap. III)

_- __¡Uranus,…Neptun!…- Serena cubrió su boca, al ver que los cuerpos sin vida de sus sailors caían a sus pies - No…- incapaz de sostenerse, se derrumbó en el suelo - ¡Jotaru!…- extendió una de sus manos intentando alcanzar a la joven scout…_

_»» End Flashback ««_

- ¿Estás bien?...-

La voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la Neoreina, ella levantó la mirada para fijarla en el espejo de su tocador y así observar a Endimión, quien se encontraba de pie a sus espaldas - Sí…- musitó, tratando de ser convincente - Sólo espero a Presea, esta un poco retrasada…-

- En realidad cariño, no creo que venga, Uranus reasignó a tú guardia personal debido a lo sucedido con el "intruso"…- explicó el, hizo una pausa mientras recordaba el incidente - Por cierto, ¿qué ocurrió con el 'susodicho'?…-

Serena inconscientemente se sonrojó, se puso de pie para evitar su mirada, - Y-ya me hice cargo…-

- ¿Y qué…- Endimion fue interrumpido por Sailor Jupiter y Mercury quienes entraron a su habitación.

- Su majestad…- ambas sailors guardaron silencio al darse cuenta de la presencia de su rey.

Él sonrió al verlas, - Bien, las dejo…- indicó después de unos segundos, dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta - Por cierto...- antes de salir se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia su esposa, - El delegado inglés llegará dentro de dos horas…-

- ¿El delegado inglés?…- repitió la aludida tratando de ubicarlo.

Mercury sonrió ligeramente, - El hombre con el que discutiste ayer en la conferencia…-

Endimión afirmó con la cabeza, - Espero que esta vez, puedas tener una conversación conciliadora con él…-

- ¿Una conversación?... ¡¿y conciliadora?…- Serena negó con la cabeza, - Pero, es fin de semana, no tratamos asuntos diplomáticos los fines de semana…-

- No podemos aparentar que no sucedió nada…- replicó él seriamente, -…por eso lo invité, y como muestra de nuestra buena voluntad, llevaremos a cabo una Caza de Zorro. -

- No irás a matar a un pobre zorro solo para quedar bien con él, ¡¿o sí?...-

- Tradiciones inglesas… - El aludido la miró de reojo, - Piensa en eso la próxima vez…- tomó aire, -…así tal vez decidas controlar tus bríos y seguir con el protocolo. -

- ¡Pero Endimión!…-

- Tienes dos horas…- concluyó el cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Parece que no amaneció de muy buen humor…- susurró la sailor de cabellos azules.

- Nunca amanece de buen humor…- Serena suspiró. Se volvió hacia Jupiter y Mercury, quienes ya sujetaban el atuendo típico para la cacería, - ¿Qué hacen?...-

Amy tomó aire, - ¿Ayudando a vestirte?...-

- En realidad Amy…- la aludida sonrió, tratando de pensar qué decirle a sus sailors; realmente el trabajo de Presea no consistía exactamente en ayudarla a vestirse, debido a su 'parecido' físico, y con la ayuda de la Pluma Transformadora, la chica podía fácilmente hacerse pasar por la Neoreina, no sólo como 'ceñuelo', con relativa frecuencia Presea la había 'cubierto', ocupando su lugar en varias cenas y eventos, sin que las inners o el propio Endimión hubieran notado el cambio siquiera.

- ¿En realidad?...- repitió Lita al ver que Serena permanecía en silencio.

- En este momento no necesito ayuda para eso…- sonrió y tomó las ropas de las manos de sus sailors - Además ustedes ya tienen suficiente trabajo. -

- Entonces…-

- Sólo díganme: ¿dónde esta Presea?…-

Lita sonrió lo mejor que pudo, - Haruka-la-puso-a-limpiar-los-balcones-del-palacio -

- ¡¿QUÉ?…-

La joven de cabellos azules asintió, - Junto con el resto de tú guardia, dijo que así aprenderían a vigilarlos mejor…-

- ¡URANUS!...-

« En algún lugar…»

- Tus avances son lentos…-

El delegado inglés fijó su mirada en el pequeño comunicador que sostenía en su mano, -…pero Príncipe Diamante, la estabilidad del imperio se tambalea…- sonrió ligeramente, -…el propio Rey Endimión comienza a convencerse de…-

- ¡La crisis debería ser un hecho!…- exclamó Diamante interrumpiéndolo, balanceó la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus manos -…después de todo fue una de tus ridículas ideas. -

El aludido tomó aire, - Sembrar la duda, y más hacia el imperio, no es tan sencillo como el lanzamiento de una bomba…- tomó aire, -…las palabras de la Neoreina tranquilizan a…-

- ¡Las palabras de esa mujer me tienen sin cuidado! - Diamante se puso de pie, rompiendo la copa de vino en el proceso - Si la maldita Neoreina se interpone en el camino, entonces: quítala de en medio…-

El delegado lo miró intrigado, - Creí que usted la desea–…-

- ¡Deja de suponer lo que deseo! - lo señaló amenazadoramente, - Tienes poco tiempo. Tú 'crisis' es sólo una fachada para nuestra invasión, ¡que en realidad no considero necesaria!…-

-…pero…-

- Sólo necesitamos una distracción…- continuó Diamante, sonrió calculadoramente, -…algo que desvíe la atención de todo el Imperio de Cristal.- hizo una pausa, - Así, cuando se den cuenta de lo que en realidad sucede, no sabrán que fue lo que los golpeó…-

- La crisis po…-

- ¡Es tú última oportunidad!…- el hombre de cabellos blancos, se deslizó de nueva cuenta en su trono, - Si fallas, enviaré a Rubeus a tomar tú lugar…-

« Palacio de Cristal »

- ¿Todo listo?...- cuestionó Serena, mientras entraba a los establos del palacio, buscó con la mirada a Presea; la joven Neoreina vestía uno de los uniformes que usaban las integrantes de su guardia personal, había atado su largo cabello en un sencilla coleta, de la misma manera en que Presea solía atar el suyo.

- Eso espero…- respondió la aludida, saliendo de uno de los corrales.

Serena sonrió al confirmar que el uniforme de caza que se suponía ella usaría, se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la líder de su guardia, - Como siempre: no notarán la diferencia…-

Presea le devolvió la sonrisa, pero resignadamente, - Si Sailor Mars llega a enterarse…-

- No se enterara…- replicó, ajustando el velo del uniforme para cubrir completamente su rostro con este, - Nunca lo hace. -

Ambas montaron el caballo correspondiente a la otra; entonces, Serena 'escoltó' a la supuesta 'Neoreina' hasta el lugar en donde era esperada por Endimión, las inners, el delegado inglés y el resto de su 'comitiva'.

- Su alteza, es un gusto que nos honre con su presencia…- musitó el delegado dedicando una ligera reverencia a Presea.

- Créame el gusto será todo mío…-

Serena suspiró despreocupadamente; una vez que tomaba su papel, Presea realmente llegaba a convertirse en ella, la conocía tan bien, que llegaba a imitar a la perfección los más mínimos detalles, incluso la manera de mirar y tratar a la gente.

- Bien, si todo esta listo…- Endimión observó a los guardias, -…que suelten a la presa. -

Presea miró a Serena al mismo tiempo que uno de los guardias tocaba una especie de trompeta para indicar el inicio de la cacería - Presea, gracias puedes retirarte…-

Serena asintió, hizo una ligera reverencia, para luego hacer que su caballo galopará a los jardines cercanos a la entrada del palacio, volvió su mirada hacia atrás una vez más, sólo para confirmar que el grupo de cacería comenzaba a alejarse siguiendo a los sabuesos.

- ¿Presea sabes cuanto durará…-

La mujer de cabellos rubios volteo para encontrar a Seiya frente a ella…

El pelinegro guardó silencio al sentir que de nueva cuenta la persona ante él no era quien aparentaba ser, - ¿Bombón?...-

La aludida sonrió, sorprendida de que Seiya hubiera podido diferenciarla.

- En verdad eres tú…- insistió el, - ¿No es así?...-

Después de unos segundos, ella asintió ligeramente.

- Creí que… tenías un compromiso…- susurró Seiya.

- Contigo…- Serena pudo sentir como sus mejillas enrojecían, -…además…- aclaró su garganta tratando de recobrar la compostura, -…para ser sincera la caza no es uno de mis deportes favoritos. -

-…pero… y, ¿Darien? -

- Todo esta arreglado…- Serena le ofreció su mano, para así ayudarlo a subir al caballo.

- Bombón…- Seiya, inseguro, extendió su brazo…

Fue entonces que una fuerte ráfaga de viento, acompañado de algunos pétalos de rosas, agitó el velo que cubría el rostro de Serena, haciendo que este quedara descubierto por completo…

- El viento…- la joven Neoreina sonrió ligeramente, - Impetuoso… como siempre…- agregó con un susurro; volvió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la corriente, Uranus y Neptun se encontraban al pie de las escaleras observándola fijamente.

_»» Flashback ««_

_(S.M. Stars)_

_A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Serena sólo pudo ver como la repentina ráfaga de viento se llevaba su sombrilla, dejándola desprotegida contra la intensa lluvia…_

_- ¿A dónde vas?-_

_- No irás a verlo, ¿o sí?…-_

_La joven levantó la mirada para encontrar a Michiru y a Haruka al otro lado de la calle, - Antes del concierto final…-_

_La mirada de la Sailor del Viento se tornó aún más seria, - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?, ¡No debes volver a verlo!…-_

_- T__ienes a Darien…- intervino la joven de cabellos turquesa._

_La aludida apretó los labios tratando de retener las lágrimas, - Amo a Darien, ¡pero también amo a otras personas!...-_

_- L__as palabras dulces no conmueven a esos tipos…-_

_- ¡E__so no es verdad! -_

_- Así que...- interrumpió la joven de cabellos castaños, - ¿Quieres decir adiós?...-_

_Serena se limitó a sostenerle la mirada…_

_- I__remos para asegurarnos que en verdad esta sea la última vez...- _

_»» End Flashback ««_

- ¿Sucede algo?…- la voz de Seiya regresó a Serena a la realidad; el pelinegro miró a las dos sailors -…pero, ¡¿cómo saben que tú eres…- guardó silencio, al darse cuenta que las outhers y Serena aún sostenían sus miradas.

- El problema es que…- susurró la aludida contestando a su pregunta, -…nunca las he podido engañar. - de nuevo, el recuerdo de las visiones volvieron a atormentarla, provocando que fuera la primera en desviar la vista.

- Bombón, yo…- musitó Seiya, al notar el dejo de dolor en sus ojos, -…yo no quiero causarte problemas… será mejor que…-

Serena tomó aire, para luego mirarlo, - No lo harás. - ofreció su mano nuevamente, - Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder…- una tierna sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- Bombón…-

«»

La joven de cabellos turquesa siguió con la mirada a ambos jinetes hasta perderlos de vista, fue entonces que se volvió hacia la Sailor del Viento, - Haruka…- musitó al distinguir en sus ojos cierta aprehensión, - No deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho…-

- ¿Qué parte no?...- la aludida cerró los ojos, - ¿La parte donde regresa a la Tierra, o la parte donde comienza a rondar a Preciosa de nuevo?...-

- Creí que 'estrellita' empezaba a agradarte…-

Haruka miro de reojo a su compañera, - ¿A mi?...- cruzó los brazos, mostrando total indiferencia, -Vamos Michiru, sigue siendo un invasor…- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire, -…será cuestión de tiempo antes de que el otro par venga a hacerle compañía. -

- ¿Te refieres a Taiki y a Yaten? -

- Así que… recuerdas sus nombres…-

Neptun sonrió pícaramente - Quien podría olvidarlos…- suspiró, para luego observar el despejado cielo que cubría el palacio, -…además, sé de dos personas que estarían encantadas por su visita…-

La Sailor del Viento volvió a lanzarle una de sus miradas asesinas…

- Ves, te lo dije, te tomas todo a pecho…-

«»

Presea observó de reojo a Setsuna, quien cabalgaba a unos metros de ella, llevando en brazos a la Pequeña Dama, "No-soy-una-alcahueta-no-soy-una-alcahueta…" masculló al ver que la Sailor del Tiempo le dirigía una mirada bastante acusadora.

- Su alteza…-

La voz del delgado resonó en los oídos de Presea, antes de que pudiera responder al llamado, Endimión la sujetó del brazo, - Recuerda y ten presente la palabra **conciliación, **¿de acuerdo?…- s

- Si **cariño**…- masculló ella entre dientes.

- ¡Vamos, o le perderemos la pista! - Endimión apresuró a su caballo y al resto del grupo de caza, para así dejar a su 'esposa' y al delegado a solas algunos momentos.

- Debo comentarle que estos bosques son excelentes para la cacería…- indicó el delegado una vez que hubo alcanzado a Presea.

- Deben ser bastante diferentes a los de Inglaterra…-

- Así es…- el hombre fijó su fría mirada en la 'Neoreina' - Es por eso que tienden a incrementar mi interés. - hizo una pausa, - El terreno es tan irregular que cualquier cosa… podría… desaparecer…- iba a agregar, algo más pero fue interrumpido por los ladridos de los sabuesos, estos provenían de dos diferentes direcciones.

- Parece que el zorro ha logrado escabullirse, señor delegado…- comentó Presea adelantándose algunos metros.

- Eso parece, su alteza…- el delegado sonrió, mientras una de sus manos sujetaba la funda de una pequeña daga en el interior de su saco rojo.

«»

- Bien, lo mejor será dividirnos en dos…- Endimión se volvió hacia las inners, -…o esta cacería será un fracaso rotundo…-

…_el trinar de los pájaros fue repentinamente interrumpido, de pronto todo el bosque quedó sumido en un absoluto silencio…_

Setsuna bastante alarmada, instintivamente rodeó con sus protectores brazos a la pequeña Rini; volvió su mirada hacia Mars y Saturn quienes a su vez la observaban, era obvio que también habían percibido la presencia de una fuerte energía negativa.

- ¡Yo tamben te quero Plu!…- susurró Rini, devolviéndole el 'abrazo' amorosamente.

Raye y Jotaru se acercaron a Setsuna, - Saturn, cuida de Pequeña Dama…- indicó entregándosela, - Mars, vendrás conmigo…- agregó mientras se volvía hacia Darien.

-…el primer grupo irá hacia el oeste…- Endimión ajeno a lo que sucedía, continuó dando las instrucciones a la comitiva del delegado inglés, -…y el segundo hacia el este, así cubriremos más terreno. - hizo una pausa, - Nos encontraremos más adelante. -

- Endimión…-

La firmeza de la voz, así como la manera en que se le dirigían, llamó la atención del soberano del Imperio de Cristal; se volteo para encontrar a Mars y a Plut frente a él, la mirada de ambas le decía que algo andaba mal.

Endimión negó con la cabeza, sin dar importancia a la advertencia de las sailors, - Ella, estará bien…- dio media vuelta para volver a sus asuntos.

-…pero Endimión…- exclamó la pelinegra.

- Sailor Mars…- interrumpió el aludido, imprimiéndole cierta fuerza a su voz, - Si mi esposa estuviera en peligro sería el primero en saberlo, dejemos que corrija el error que cometió…-

- Si, su majestad…- susurró la Sailor del Fuego observando como se alejaba de ellas, suspiró resignadamente, - Lita tenía razón, no amaneció de buen humor. - miro a Plut.

- Su buen o mal humor, podrá cambiar su percepción, pero no la mía. - sin más la Sailor del Tiempo incitó a su caballo a dar media vuelta para así comenzar a alejarse a toda velocidad.

- ¡Espera Plut!…-

«»

El delegado desmontó para así poder acercarse con mayor facilidad a Presea, ella lo miró, al darse cuenta que había sujetado las riendas de su caballo.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace?…-

El aludido sonrió mientras se preparaba a desenvainar y sacar la daga de su saco…

- ¡Su alteza!…-

El delegado se detuvo en seco, al distinguir a lo lejos a las dos scouts, miró de nueva cuenta a la 'Neoreina', - Sólo quería estirar un poco las piernas, pensé que también le agradaría…-

- Su alteza…-

Presea observó a Mars quien en unos cuantos segundos estuvo junto a ella, Plut, en cambio recorrió detenidamente el lugar con la mirada, buscando la fuente de la energía negativa…

- ¿Estas bien Serena?…- cuestionó la Sailor del Fuego.

El delegado, simulando molestia, volvió a su caballo, - ¿Porque no habría de estarlo?: sólo… conversábamos…-

- No fue nuestra intención ofenderlo…- intervino Plut, haciendo una ligera reverencia en forma de disculpa; lo miro detenidamente, confirmando que en verdad el hombre no sospechaba nada acerca de la identidad de la 'Neoreina', - Es solo que no solemos dejar a su alteza sin escolta…-

- Entiendo…- hizo una pausa mientras vigilaba atentamente a la Guardiana del Tiempo, - Debe ser difícil para ustedes vigilarla… además de todo lo que ya hacen…- agregó con un dejo de ironía, segundos después fijó su mirada en el par de árboles detrás de Mars y Presea.

"¡¿De nuevo?…" Setsuna observó nuevamente los alrededores al percibir otra vez la extraña vibración.

- Raye, ¿qué sucede?…- cuestionó Presea intrigada por la actitud de ambas.

- ¡Mars!…-

Raye, levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que los árboles de atrás, amenazaban con venirse abajo…

…_el silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por un fuerte crujido…_

Los caballos de Presea y Raye repararon nerviosamente, derribando a ambas chicas, cuando Mars pudo volver a mirar, los enormes árboles ya estaba encima de ellas - ¡Cuidado!...- apenas pudo hacer a un lado a Presea e intentar esquivarlos ella misma, sin embargo una de las ramas alcanzó una de sus piernas…

Presea se quedó estática al ver desaparecer a la Sailor del Fuego bajo el follaje de ambos árboles…

- ¡Sailor Mars!…-

«»

- Seiya…- una preocupada Serena observó como el pelinegro terminaba de escalar uno de los árboles de la ladera donde se encontraban.

El aludido la miró, - ¿Sabes que la vista aquí es realmente hermosa?...- sonrió, para luego intentar alcanzar el velo del uniforme de Serena, el cual se encontraba enredado en una de las ramas de la punta del árbol.

- Vamos, baja de ahí…- insistió ella, al ver que saltaba a otra de las ramas superiores, esta crujió ligeramente bajo su peso.

Seiya se detuvo al ver que, de nueva cuenta, una brisa amenazaba con llevarse la seda aún más lejos, - ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que Tenou haya provocado todo esto?…-

La joven de cabellos dorados rió ligeramente, - En realidad… no creo que ella…- antes de que pudiera responderle fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido, segundos después el pelinegro cayó al suelo de sentón con el velo entre sus dedos.

Serena cubrió su boca tratando a toda costa de aguantar la risa, -…¿Estas bien?…-…

- ¿Cómo… puedo contestar… a esa pregunta sin herir mi orgullo?…-

La Neoreina negó con la cabeza, caminó hasta él, para agacharse y quedar a su altura - Te lastimaste…- indicó.

El joven de cabellos negros retuvo el aliento al ver que Serena se le acercaba aún más, para así revisar el corte en el costado derecho de su frente, -…es sólo… un rasguño…- musitó cuando por fin pudo articular las palabras, intentó ponerse de pie, sin embargo Serena sujetó su mejilla para obligarlo a mirarla… tomó la seda de sus manos, y la dobló para así secar el hilillo de sangre que goteaba de la herida.

Seiya fijó sus ojos en los de ella, disfrutando de la suave y tierna caricia " Si tan sólo… hubieras llegado a mi vida… antes…"

Serena se detuvo al sentir la cálida mirada, "Seiya…" inconscientemente sus propios ojos se fijaron en los de él, - ¿Te lastimé?…- cuestionó suavemente después de unos segundos.

- No…- el aludido negó con la cabeza; sonrió al notar que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Bombón no había saltado para huir a pesar de estar tan cerca de él, -…es sólo que… me alegra saber que no has cambiado mucho. -

- Seiya…-

- Sabes, cuando volví a la Tierra, tuve miedo…- _ " Quizá… de no encontrarte…"_ El pelinegro observó fijamente sus manos, -…la gente suele cambiar… y olvidar; poco a poco se van convirtiendo en alguien totalmente distinto a la persona que conocimos…- _"O que amamos…"_

- Seiya… creíste que yo…-

- Me alegra que no sea así…- interrumpió él, - Después de todo… por fin hiciste tú sueño realidad, ¿no es así?…-

Después de unos segundos Serena se movió para así sentarse junto a él, su semblante de pronto se tornó serio, - En realidad… yo… nunca tuve otra alternativa...-

El pelinegro se quedó estático al escuchar sus palabras, se volvió hacia ella justo a tiempo para alcanzar a percibir la profunda tristeza en sus ojos, " ¡¿Acaso?..."

- Las cosas son tal como estaban destinadas a ser…- continuó la Neoreina; fijó su mirada en el hermoso Palacio de Cristal, - Después de todo fue por esto por lo que siempre 'luchamos'. La Tierra esta en paz… y mis sailors…- cerró los ojos recordando la expresión de cada una; desde hacía tiempo se había prometido a sí misma no permitir más lágrimas en su rostros y hasta ahora… lo había logrado…

- Haces todo lo posible por que lo sean…- completó él, - Siempre estas pensando en los demás… ¿no es así?…- _" ¿Y tú?…"-_

« Por la Noche »

- Ten cuidado…-

- Esta vez… no caeré… lo prometo…-

Serena sonrió mientras observaba a Seiya saltar hasta el balcón de su habitación, de esa manera no llamaría la atención de los guardias.

- ¡Buenas noches Bombón!…-

- Shhh Seiya…- la joven de cabellos rubios negó con la cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar hacia los establos.

- Su alteza…-

La aludida sobresaltada, giró para encontrar a Plut frente a ella, - Setsuna…-

Ella hizo una ligera reverencia, - Su alteza, hubo un accidente…-

«»

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima!…- exclamó una Raye bastante histérica, se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación, mientras Amy y Lita intentaban atenderla, Mina y Jotaru observaban todo desde las puertas del balcón.

Mercury suspiró resignadamente, - Si no permites que me acerque, no podré revisarte y saber si hay alguna fractura…-

- Pero es… ¡como obvio que esta fracturado!…- exclamó la Sailor del Fuego señalando el pedazo de rama que tenía clavado en el tobillo.

- Bien, esta fracturado, ahora necesito sacarte esa cosa…-

- ¡Pero por supuesto que no!…-

- No es tan grande Raye…-

- ¡Pero tampoco es una astilla que puedas sacar así por que si! -

Mina negó con la cabeza, se volvió hacia Jotaru, quien había permanecido en silencio desde hacía varios minutos, - ¿Sucede algo?…-

Una Saturn bastante preocupada la miró, - Bueno… en realidad…-

- Mars…-

Las preocupaciones de Jotaru desaparecieron al escuchar la voz de su reina, sonrió al ver que Plut también entraba a la habitación.

- Su alteza…-

La aludida caminó con toda calma para luego sentarse a lado de la sailor herida, - ¿Cómo te sientes?…-

- ¡¿Qué cómo me siento? - exclamó Raye, - ¡Eres una inconsciente!, ¡te he dicho que Presea no puede reemplazarte cada vez que se te da la gana!, ¡y menos cuando se trata de asuntos tan…-

Serena sonrió mientras Mars explotaba en contra de ella, sin que siquiera se diera cuenta sujetó la rama incrustada en el pie de la sailor para sin más jalarla con fuerza…

-…delicados… que conciernen a TODO el imp–!…- guardó silencio al ver que Serena balanceaba frente a su cara la rama que había estado encajada en su tobillo, -…¿la sacaste?…-…

- En efecto, no era tan grande…-

- Te lo dije…- musitó Mercury.

Dos solitarias lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la sailor del cabellos negros, -…me dolió!…- sujetó su pie, mientras lanzaba una mirada acusadora a la Neoreina -…te odio, te odio, te odio…-

Serena conmovida, sujetó su mano y le dedicó una de sus más tiernas sonrisas, - También te quiero…- se puso de pie para así mirar a la Sailor del Agua, - Será mejor cubrir la herida antes de que se…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas de la habitación abriéndose bruscamente. Endimión caminó directamente hasta Serena para sujetarla con fuerza y acorralarla contra la pared.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?…-

**Notas**

**Serenita Kou, mi querida sis, Lady Palas, Bunny Kou, Padfoot Kou, Lianzodiac, Monikiriepotter, Monycs, Tanitalove, Angelical Hearth, Pinkosita, Pola Kaiou, Reiko Navisan y Yuriko Himura **

Grax por sus reviews, sin ellos este fic desde hace rato hubiera quedado en el olvido.

**Editado: 11 Abril 2011**


	6. Enfrentamientos

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Endimión caminó directamente hasta Serena para sujetarla con fuerza y acorralarla contra la pared…_

**Entre Rosas y Estrellas**

**CAPIT****ULO V - Enfrentamientos**

Serena pudo sentir como su espalda golpeaba bruscamente contra el muro de la habitación, levantó la mirada para encontrar los encendidos y furiosos ojos de su esposo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? -

La aludida permaneció sin aliento por algunos segundos, bajó la mirada para luego cerrar sus ojos; acaso Endimión habría sido informado de la presencia de Seiya, o simplemente había provocado por centésima vez que el perdiera los estribos.

- ¡Responde! -

El incómodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta por la voz del soberano del imperio.

La joven Neoreina entreabrió los ojos, fue entonces que recordó la presencia de sus sailors, sin vacilar un segundo más, fijó su intensa mirada en el hombre frente a ella, a pesar del dolor en su brazo logró separarse de la pared para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de su esposo.

- No te atrevas a hacer esto frente a ellas. - más que un susurro fue una advertencia que sólo él pudo escuchar; sin decir una palabra más Serena liberó bruscamente su brazo, para luego salir decididamente de la habitación.

- ¡Serena! -

« Kinmoku »

Una mujer de cabellos rojizos, apretó los labios al ver que sólo dos estrellas fugaces regresaban a ella; estas comenzaron a descender, y una vez en el suelo, en cuestión de segundos se convirtieron en Star Healer y Star Maker, ambas caminaron hasta ella para luego hacer una ligera reverencia.

- Princesa…-

- No tuvieron suerte…- la aludida cerró los ojos, -…¿no es así? -

La sailor de cabellos grises negó con la cabeza.

-…pero… Princesa…- Maker sonrió ligeramente tratando de reconfortarla, - No hay razón para creer que no se encuentra bien. - hizo una pausa, - Si no hay rastro de ella en las cercanías de Kinmoku… es porque seguramente sigue en la Tierra. -

Kakyu cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, - Es eso… lo que más me preocupa…-

Healer y Maker intercambiaron miradas sin saber que más decir; después de varios minutos su Princesa, las miró de nueva cuenta.

- Prepárense, partiremos enseguida…-

« Palacio de Cristal »

- ¡Serena!...-

La voz de Endimión resonó por los pasillos del palacio de cristal, sin embargo esta vez por respuesta solo obtuvo el eco de su voz; apretó sus puños con impotencia; en verdad la actitud de su esposa comenzaba a desesperarlo.

- Su majestad…-

El soberano del imperio se volvió para encontrar al delegado inglés caminando por uno de los pasillos directamente hacia el.

- Que bueno que lo veo…- indicó el recién llegado - Es urgente que hable con su alteza, deseo comentar con ella algunos detalles antes de la firma de los documentos, ¿cree que sería posible?…-

El aludido sonrió lo mejor que pudo, - Bueno… en realidad… mi esposa…- tomó aire, tratando de decidir que decirle, - Mi esposa… se esta haciendo cargo de la sailor que resultó herida en el incidente de hoy…-

- ¿Su alteza?…- repitió el delegado bastante extrañado, - Disculpe mi intromisión, pero no imagino a una reina atendiendo personalmente las heridas de sus soldados…-

- Sí… lo sé…- Endimión volvió su mirada, tratando de encontrar nuevamente a Serena, -…es sólo… uno de sus caprichos. - agregó secamente, hizo una pausa, mientras observaba al delegado, - Pierda cuidado, personalmente me encargaré de que mañana pueda conversar con ella SIN interrupciones. -

El aludido sonrió maliciosamente, - Eso espero, su majestad.-

«»

- ¿Mejor? - cuestionó Mercury, mientras terminaba de vendar el tobillo de la Sailor del Fuego; en realidad era la primera que había dicho palabra alguna después de que Endimión saliera de la habitación.

La aludida asintió ligeramente, más por reflejo, que por contestar la pregunta, fijó su mirada en el suelo. - No lo entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? -

El resto de las sailors guardó silencio, mientras intercambiaban miradas.

Mina sonrió nerviosamente, - Bueno… suelen llamarse "problemas conyugales"…- ñ.n -…y todas las parejas los tienen, ¿no es así? -

La sailor de cabellos negros miro de reojo a su amiga, - Problemas conyugales…- ¬¬!

- Nunca lo había visto así…- Saturn suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos. - Su majestad en verdad estaba bastante molesto. -

- Parece que por alguna razón el delegado inglés es sumamente importante…- la sailor de cabellos castaños tomó aire, - ¿No es así Plut?…-…

La Sailor del Tiempo, quien hasta entonces había estado sumida en sus propios pensamientos, simplemente se limitó a mirarla.

- ¿Plut?…-

La aludida suspiró pensativamente, - Definitivamente… hay algo en el, que no termina de agradarme…-

El resto de las sailors se miraron, sin comprender una vez más el porque de los comentarios de la mujer de cabellos verdes.

« Al día siguiente »

Una ligera brisa recorrió la superficie de un pequeño lago, hasta alcanzar las orillas del mismo; atravesó unos cuantos arbustos para luego agitar las crines de un hermoso caballo, el animal relinchó al mismo tiempo que retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

- Shhh… tranquilo…- la joven de cabellos rubios arriba de su lomo, sujetó con firmeza las riendas, después de unos segundos, fijó su mirada en las aves que habían provocado el nerviosismo en el equino, una docena de cisnes habían comenzado a agitar vigorosamente sus alas, dispuestos a levantar el vuelo.

_»» Flashback ««_

_(Cap. V)_

"…_- Las cosas son tal como estaban destinadas a ser…- Serena fijó su mirada en el hermoso Palacio de Cristal, -…después de todo fue por esto por lo que siempre 'luchamos'…-…"_

_»» End Flashback ««_

La joven Neoreina siguió con la mirada a las bellas aves, hasta perderlas por completo de vista…

" _¿Acaso… todo esta… decidido?…"_

Cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas; hasta ahora se había negado a aceptarlo… pero la llegada de Seiya la había obligado, en cierta manera a ver la realidad, después de la batalla con Galaxia… su vida se había reducido a ser, de la manera en la que estaba destinada a ser; todo había sucedido tal y como estaba 'escrito', tal y como Darien, las sailors, e incluso la propia Setsuna lo esperaban, pero… ¿era así… para ella?…

Apretó los puños al darse cuenta que su respuesta distaba de ser afirmativa, a pesar de haber tomado cada una de las decisiones que la habían conducido hasta ese lugar… en realidad ella no había decidido… sólo se había limitado a hacer lo que se esperaba de ella.

" _E__ste… es mi destino… ¿no es así?…"_

La pregunta se repitió en su mente… y de nuevo… no encontró respuesta…

Levantó ligeramente su rostro, tratando de recuperar el aliento que las lágrimas le habían robado…

«»

El soberano del Imperio de Cristal tomó aire, mientras observaba la silla vacía a su derecha; después de la discusión de la noche anterior, Serena no había regresado a él, ni siquiera para dormir.

- Es una verdadera lástima que su alteza no haya podido acompañarnos… en este desayuno.- la sarcástica voz del delegado regresó a Endimión a la realidad; ambos ocupaban las cabeceras, mientras las sailors se encontraban repartidas a lo largo de la mesa.

Las inners al ver la molestia del hombre, se volvieron hacia su rey, esperando que respondiera de la mejor manera.

Setsuna quien había estado observando al delegado detenidamente, se adelantó, - Estoy segura de que su alteza tuvo algún un imprevisto…-

La Sailor del Fuego afirmó con la cabeza - Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que quiera tratar, puede hacerlo con nosotras. - señaló a las siete sailor restantes, - Como usted sabe, cada una de las diferentes áreas del imperio esta representada por una de nosotras…- antes de que pudiera seguir con la explicación fue interrumpida abruptamente.

- Lo siento, pero no puede ser. - el delegado sonrió irónicamente, - Tengo instrucciones sumamente estrictas… y es con su alteza con quien debo tratarlas…-

Las sailors, desconcertadas, miraron al hombre con cierta aprehensión, pero antes de que pudieran demostrar su 'inconformidad fueron silenciadas por un simple gesto de su rey.

- Delegado, en verdad lamento la ausencia de mi esposa, - el hombre de cabellos negros miró a su invitado, -…y pierda cuidado…- hizo una pausa -…me encargaré personalmente de que mi esposa lo reciba. -

Pasaron algunos minutos más en un absoluto e incómodo silencio, repentinamente un mayordomo entró al comedor.

- Su majestad…-

-…no hace falte que anuncies nuestra presencia…-

Endimión y las sailors al escuchar la familiar voz, se volvieron hacia las puertas para encontrar en ellas a la Princesa Kakyu escoltada por Sailor Star Maker y Star Healer.

- Después de todo… juntos pasamos por tanto que…- Kakyu sonrió ligeramente, -…el protocolo no lo considero necesario. -

«»

- Vamos…- susurró la joven Neoreina, mientras incitaba a su caballo a correr aún más rápido; el viento que ahora agitaba su cabello, no sólo se había encargado de secar las lágrimas en sus mejillas, sino también de devolverle el aliento.

Esquivó con habilidad algunos árboles más, cuando repentinamente una sombra cayó detrás de ella, la sujetó delicadamente de la cintura, para luego tomar las riendas de sus manos, segundos después detuvo la carrera del equino.

- ¿Porqué la prisa 'su alteza'? -

Serena sonrió ligeramente al reconocer el inconfundible tono de voz, volvió su mirada para encontrar a un joven de cabellos negros e intensos ojos azules, sentado a sus espaldas.

- Seiya…-

El asintió ligeramente - Galopar de esa manera, y más en un bosque es bastante peligroso Bombón. -

La aludida cerró los ojos, para sonreír pícaramente, - ¿Para quién?…-

- ¿Para cualquiera? - el pelinegro volvió a saltar, para así bajar del caballo.

Serena se volvió hacia el - Bueno… ¿sabes?, la práctica reduce el riesgo. Además nadie camina por estos lugares.-

Seiya la miro, devolviéndole la sonrisa, - No me digas, déjame adivinar: El paso a los jardines y bosques aledaños al palacio esta estrictamente prohibido…-…

La joven Neoreina asintió ligeramente, para luego observarlo intrigada - ¿Cómo…-

- Presea se encargó de dejarlo muy en claro. - respondió el pelinegro, recordando la "cálida" recepción que le diera la líder de la guardia de Serena.

La joven de cabellos rubios suspiró resignadamente, - En realidad… no fue culpa de Presea, fue Endimión quien dio esas órdenes. -

- ¿Darien?…- oO¡ - Mmmm, se toma muy en serio el asunto de 'la realeza', ¿cierto?…- extendió sus brazos, para luego colocarlos detrás de su cabeza.

Serena cubrió su boca ligeramente, al ver que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos comenzaba reír.

Seiya fijó sus intensos ojos azules en la mujer frente a él, el verla reír en verdad le agradaba, tanto, que estaba seguro de que podría permanecer mirándola por horas enteras.

Al sentir que era observada, Serena dejo de reír, su semblante cambió a uno de añoranza.

- ¿Sucede algo?…- cuestionó el un poco intrigado.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, le sonrió ligeramente. - Había olvidado la facilidad que tienes para hacerme reír. -

Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa después de unos segundos, - Yo también… lo había olvidado…- se acercó de nueva cuenta para tenderle los brazos.

- Ven, anda, baja de ahí…-

_»» Flashback ««_

_(S.M. Stars)_

_Serena observó a Seiya, mientras este se adelantaba algunos pasos - ¿Dijiste algo?…-_

_-…¿mmm?…- el aludido se detuvo para así mirarla._

_El Sol que comenzaba a ocultarse, lanzó los últimos haces de luz, iluminando por segundos la intensa mirada del joven de cabellos negros._

_- Dime… Bombón, ¿tienes novio?…-_

_- Sí…- hizo una pausa, mientras estudiaba con curiosidad el rostro del chico frente a ella, -…esta estudiando el extranjero…-_

_Seiya, quien hasta entonces la miraba cerró los ojos, para luego sonreír - Entonces… tengo una oportunidad._

_»» End Flashback ««_

Serena lo miro con ternura, extendió su brazo para así tomar una de sus manos - Dime Seiya…- bajó su mirada para verlo a los ojos, - ¿Crees que todo este decidido?…-

El aludido la observó bastante intrigado, - ¿Decidido?…-

Ella afirmó con la cabeza - Que… no importa cuanto hagamos, o cuanto nos esforcemos… terminaremos en el mismo lugar. -

- ¿Te refieres al: …destino? -

- Si así lo quieres llamar…-

Seiya permaneció en silencio algunos instantes; soltó la mano de la joven de cabellos rubios, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle la razón, la sujetó por la cintura, - Sabes…- sonrió de nueva cuenta mientras la atraía hacia él, cargándola para ayudarla a desmontar, -…me gusta pensar que todo tiene una razón… un motivo de ser. -

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Serena, retuvo el aliento al ver que a pesar de ya estar en el suelo, el joven de cabellos negros aún sujetaba su cintura.

- Sin embargo…- Seiya cerró los ojos, recordando el dejo de dolor que había alcanzado a percibir en el rostro de su Bombón -…quiero creer que no todo esta decidido. -

- ¡Su alteza!…-

La líder de la guardia de la Neoreina, cabalgó a toda velocidad hacia ellos, desmontó para hacer una ligera reverencia y luego acercarse a su reina.

- Presea, ¿sucede algo?…-

La aludida afirmó con la cabeza.

«»

-…iré yo…-

- No Seiya…- Serena quien seguía al pelinegro hacia el salón de recepción, se interpuso en su camino.

- Es obvio que vinieron buscándome…- replicó el enseguida, - Bombón… no quiero causarte problemas. -

La aludida negó con la cabeza - Entiende… no lo harás…-

- No creo que Da– Endimión brinque de alegría al enterarse que me mantuviste escondido durante dos días…-

- Esa fue MI elección… no la tuya. -

Seiya apretó sus puños al escuchar la firmeza en el tono de su voz, era obvio que de nuevo su Bombón había quedado opacada por la Neoreina.

- Y es por eso que yo iré. -

«»

La joven de cabellos rubios entró deprisa al salón de recepción sin perder un segundo más; Endimión, el delegado inglés y Kakyu se encontraban sentados en una de las salas, mientras las sailors, que estaban repartidas por todo el lugar se mantenían de pie observándolos atentamente.

- Princesa Kakyu -

La aludida se incorporó, al igual que Endimión y el delegado, mientras el resto se volvía hacia la recién llegada - Serenity…-

Ambas se acercaron para saludarse afectuosamente.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo…- susurró Serena sujetando sus manos, después de unos instantes; se volvió hacia las dos Star Lights - Healer… Maker…-

Las dos sailors le sonrieron cariñosamente, - Gusto en verte de nuevo… Bombón.-

- Cariño…- interrumpió Endimión, llamando la atención de su esposa, - la Princesa Kakyu… vino a la Tierra buscando algo. -

Serena apretó los labios, mientras se obligaba a observar a su invitada de nueva cuenta.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos asintió ligeramente, tomó aire, - Serenity… hace poco… perdí a una de mis estrellas. -

- Seiya…- el nombre salió de sus labios antes de poder evitarlo; a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la Neoreina tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Endimión, un poco sorprendido por su reacción la miro, - Acaso… ¿sabes algo?…-

- Yo…- antes de que la aludida pudiera replicar fue interrumpida.

-…por supuesto que no…-

El joven de cabellos negros entró al salón despreocupadamente.

Las Star Lights enseguida intercambiaron miradas -…y hablando del "rey de roma". -

Seiya negó con la cabeza, mientras fijaba sus ojos en Healer y Maker, - ¿Siempre tienen que hacer tanto escándalo? -

La sailor de cabellos grises lo miro de reojo - Mira quien lo dice…-

El recién llegado observó a su Princesa, para luego volverse hacia la Neoreina.

- Su alteza…- ante el asombro de Serena, Seiya se hincó frente a ella, -…me disculpo por no haberle informado de mi presencia en su reino. - instantes después observó a Endimión, - Su majestad…-

La joven de cabellos dorados negó con la cabeza; nunca había tolerado ese tipo de reverencias… ni en sus sailors, ni en ninguna persona más, iba a agacharse para levantarlo cuanto antes, pero Endimión se le adelantó… rodeando su cintura para detenerla.

- No hay porque disculparse…- el soberano del imperio se volvió hacia Kakyu, -…usted misma lo dijo: pasamos por tanto… que el protocolo sale sobrando…- tomó aire devolviendo la sonrisa que la mujer de cabellos rojizos le había dedicado, -…y ya que ha encontrado lo que vino a buscar, acepten nuestra invitación: permanezcan en la Tierra algunos días. -

Kakyu fijó su mirada en el joven de cabellos negros, " Fighter…" apretó los labios para luego volverse hacia Endimión, asintió ligeramente - Será un honor. -

- Bien…- el aludido se volvió hacia las outhers, -…por favor, lleven a las Star Lights a sus habitaciones, seguramente querrán descansar. -

- Pero…- Healer y Maker enseguida replicaron.

- No tienen de que preocuparse, nosotros nos encargaremos de su Princesa…- el soberano del imperio miró de nueva cuenta a las outhers, - Plut… Uranus…-

Las aludidas intercambiaron miradas entre si, para luego asentir… sin estar completamente convencidas.

- Síganos… por favor. - la Sailor del Tiempo señaló las puertas del salón.

Serena apretó los labios al ver que Seiya, por fin se ponía de pie - Esper…-…

- Cariño, ellas se encargará, - interrumpió Endimión, sujetándola de nuevo, -…además… debes de atender a…-

La joven de cabellos rubios dejó de escuchar la voz de su esposo, negó con la cabeza mientras observaba alejarse a las siete sailors.

- Su alteza…-

La aludida se volvió para encontrar frente a ella al delegado inglés…

- No le quitaré mucho tiempo. - el hombre sonrió forzadamente, - Después de todo sólo serán algunas palabras… y unas cuantas firmas. -

Serena se volvió hacia Endimión, él… sólo se limitó a endurecer su mirada.

«»

Healer, Seiya y Maker salieron del salón seguidas por Uranus, Neptun y Plut, caminaron unos pasos más, para sin más detenerse; Saturn que venía saliendo del mismo lugar, se quedó estática al ver que el grupo se había dividido en dos bandos: del lado derecho del pasillo, recargadas en la pared se encontraban las Star Lights y del lado izquierdo, vigilándolas atentamente se encontraban las outhers.

Jotaru bastante intrigada se acercó a la Guardiana del Tiempo, - ¿No se supone que debemos llevarlos a sus habitaciones? - nñ¡

- No será necesario. - intervino instantáneamente la joven de cabellos castaños, tomó aire. - No se quedarán mucho tiempo. -

Healer cruzó los brazos con resignación, - ¿No ha cambiado mucho… ah? -

Seiya negó con la cabeza - En lo absoluto. -

- Aunque… tenías razón…- Maker sonrió pícaramente, -…después de todo ahora se ve más sexy con la falda. -

Plut y Neptun instantáneamente comenzaron a reír al recordar como Seiya había hecho sonrojar a la Sailor del Viento - Eso fue otro cumplido… Ruka. - susurró la joven de cabellos turquesas entre risas.

- Sí… claro… ya-lo-sé…- la aludida dirigió a su compañera una de sus miradas asesinas, iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de varias damiselas.

- ¡Pequeña Dama!…-

- ¡Detente!…-

-…tara lunar….¡acción!…-

Seiya giró justo a tiempo, para atrapar el objeto dorado que volaba a toda velocidad hacia su rostro.

oO¡ Saturn sin poder creerlo entreabrió la boca - Eso es… la corona del…-

Antes de que Jotaru pudiera terminar de articular las palabras, una pequeña de cabellos rosados se lanzó como bólido contra el joven de cabellos negros, derribándolo enseguida.

- ¡Te castigadé en el nombre de!…-

- Pequeña Dama…-

La aludida se detuvo, en cuestión de segundos miro a la sailor de cabellos verdes - Plu yo…. yo no…- guardó silencio, al darse cuenta de que el 'enemigo' que había derribado se estaba incorporando.

Seiya sujetó a Rini por el cuello de su vestido - ¿Pequeña Dama?…- repitió examinándola detenidamente.

- Más te vale que le quites los dedos de encima. -

- Haruka -

Jotaru y Setsuna se acercaron a él inmediatamente - Permiso…- ambas sonrieron de la mejor manera, Saturn tomó la corona del imperio de una de su manos, mientras que Plut sujetaba a Rini, antes de que el pelinegro pudiera replicar se alejaron deprisa por el pasillo.

- Supongo que eso significa que nos haremos cargo. - ñn¡ musitó la sailor de cabellos turquesa cruzando los brazos.

- Me encanta la idea…- la Sailor del Viento observó al pelinegro y a las dos sailors; los tres, intercambiaban miradas cuestionantes.

- Esa niña…- Seiya confundido, entreabrió la boca, siguió con la mirada a la pequeña que la Sailor del Tiempo llevaba en brazos, -…esa niña… …es…-

- La Princesa del Imperio de Cristal. - Uranus cerró los ojos, mientras acomodaba despreocupadamente sus cabellos, - Hija de Endimión y Serena…- agregó, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Healer apretó los puños al percibir la saña en su comentario, - ¡Sabes no lo entiendo!…- estalló -¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?…-

- Es… simplemente que… NO son bienvenidas…- respondió Haruka instantáneamente, fijó su mirada de nueva cuenta en ellas -…y nunca lo serán. -

Maker negó con la cabeza, la señaló, - ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo sucedido con Galaxia? - hizo una pausa, - Después de todo… ¡la dejaste a nuestro cuidado! -

- La petición dejó de ser efectiva cuando volvimos a la vida. -

- Haruka…- Michiru sujetó a la Sailor del Viento, tratando a toda costa de calmarla.

Seiya, quien hasta entonces había estado tratando de asimilar la noticia, se volvió hacia ella… apretó sus puños - Ese tipo de promesas nunca dejan de ser efectivas…-

La joven de cabellos castaños se volvió hacia él - Pues bien, si esa promesa te obligaba a comprobar 'como andaban las cosas', ya lo has hecho: Bombón esta casada, es madre de una hermosa niña… y es absolutamente feliz. -

Seiya cruzó los brazos, para luego recargarse en la pared, - ¿En verdad?…-

Uranus apretó los puños al percibir el tono de ironía en su voz, - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?…-

El aludido sonrió ligeramente, - No puedo creerlo… toda una vida junto a ella, y no son capaces de ver lo que yo vi en menos de tres días…-

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, el joven de cabellos negros se limitó a cerrar los ojos al ver que la Sailor del Viento se lanzaba contra él…

«»

- Lamento haber interrumpido su reunión, su alteza…- indicó el delegado, mientras seguía a Serena hacia su despacho.

La aludida sonrió lo mejor que pudo, - No se preocupe, después de todo… lo que tenía que decirme… era importante… ¿no es así? -

-…en realidad…-

_-…¡cierra la boca!…-_

La joven Neoreina se quedó estática al reconocer la voz de Uranus, proveniente de los jardines del palacio; era obvio que la "tolerancia" de la Sailor del Viento hacia las Star Lights había llegado a su fin; se volvió hacia el delegado, quien parecía estar acomodando algo en su saco, - ¿Puede permitirme unos segundos?…- antes de que el delegado pudiera reaccionar Serena entró a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

«»

La joven de cabellos castaños observó a Seiya, quien había atravesado uno de los ventanales del pasillo para caer afuera… en los jardines, - Tienes dos segundos para retractarte… ¡antes de que termine de romperte la cara! - indicó secamente saliendo ella misma; miro al pelinegro mientras este se hincaba para ponerse de pie.

El aludido sonrió nuevamente con ironía, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que escurría por sus labios, - Es obvio que no puedes aceptar una realidad que no ves…-

- ¡Cierra la boca!…- iba a lanzarse de nueva cuenta contra el, pero…

- ¡¿Quieres intentarlo?…- esta vez Maker se interpuso, tomó su broche, dispuesta a contra-atacar, pero antes de que siquiera diera el primer paso fue sujetada por Seiya.

- No…- susurró el, se volvió hacia Neptun, quien también se había puesto en guardia, -…esto es entre ella y yo…-

La Sailor del Viento sonrió sarcásticamente, -…y aún… sigo esperando…-

- Si eso… es lo que quieres…- sin más sacó su broche transformador, - ¡Poder de Lucha Estelar!, ¡transformación!…- en cuestión de segundos su silueta fue sustituida por una femenina; Fighter volvió a sonreír, poniéndose en guardia - Bien… por fin mediremos fuerzas. -

- Y esta vez, si que no será solo un rasguño…- indicó Uranus, mientras apretaba su puño derecho contra la mano izquierda.

- No esperaría menos de ti…-

Sin perder un segundo más, ambas se lanzaron contra la otra…

«»

- Lamento la tardanza…- indicó la Neoreina saliendo de su despacho, observó al delegado, quien la había esperado pacientemente en la pared contraria.

- No se preocupe… podemos…- el hombre dio el primer paso, dispuesto a entrar a la oficina pero la joven de cabellos rubios se interpuso.

Negó con la cabeza, - Disculpe, pero temo que no podré atenderlo en este lugar, sígame por favor…- al ver que el aludido sólo se limitaba a asentir, caminó por uno de los pasillos hacia las escaleras, - Iremos a la biblioteca… ahí podremos discutir los documentos de los que me habló…-

El delegado fastidiado, sonrió calculadoramente mientras se detenía, - Temo que ya no será así… su alteza…-

La aludida, quien comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, se detuvo…

- La discusión terminó desde hace mucho tiempo…-

Intrigada por el tono de su voz, se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como el delegado la sujetaba bruscamente por el cuello…

- ¡Endim-…-

- Demasiado tarde…- el hombre sonrió apretando aún más su garganta, la levantó por encima de su cabeza manteniendo la presión, hasta que pudo sentir como su pulso se desvanecía. - Hasta nunca… Su alteza…- Sin más la soltó, dejándola caer por las escaleras.

«»

Haruka se quedó estática, al ver que su contrincante evadía con la mayor facilidad todos sus golpes y ataques; después de unos segundos se detuvieron quedando espalda contra espalda.

La sailor de cabellos negros sonrió ligeramente, - Veo que tantos años de paz… han menguado tus fuerzas Uranus -

La aludida molesta, apretó sus puños, - ¡Tierra!…- giró para así intentar atacar a su contrincante pero antes de que hubiera dado el primer paso, esta la lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo.

- Comparado con la velocidad de una estrella… el viento es sólo una caricia, - Fighter negó con la cabeza, - por mucho que lo intentes nunca podrás igualarlo. - agregó al ver que Uranus insistía en ponerse de pie.

- Mi problema… es que …siempre me han gustado los retos…-

Fighter acomodó su cabello para luego mirarla, - Si aceptas los riesgos…-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo, Neptun fue sujetada por Healer y Maker…

- ¡No!…- la joven de cabellos turquesas apretó los labios al ver que Uranus comenzaba a correr a la misma velocidad que Fighter, pasados algunos instantes ambas sailors se convirtieron en dos haces de luz que comenzaron a elevarse hacia el cielo.

- ¡Haruka!…-

«»

-…desde lo sucedido con Galaxia no suelo enviarlas lejos de Kinmoku…- Kakyu sonrió mientras observaba a las cuatro sailors que se encontraban sentadas frente a ella; había estado conversando amenamente con ellas, y con Endimión desde hacía varios minutos, -…excepto en ocasiones especiales. -

Mina sonrió pícaramente, - Bueno, el venir a visitarnos… es sin duda una ocasión sumamente especial. -

Mercury afirmó con la cabeza bastante animada - Que podrían hacer más seguido. -

La mujer de cabellos rojizos asintió ligeramente ante los cálidos comentarios de las inners, se volvió hacia Endimión quien también sonrió.

- Ellas ya lo han dicho: Siempre serán bienvenidas…-

- ¡Su majestad!…-

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron estrepitosamente; todos voltearon justo a tiempo para ver entrar a una de las chicas de la guardia de Serena, su rostro estaba tan blanco como el papel.

- ¿Qué sucede?…- cuestionó el rey bastante extrañado.

La joven tomó aire, sin embargo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos sus labios y manos comenzaron a temblar - Su majestad… nosotras… nosotras…- bajó su rostro, incapaz de mantener su mirada por las lágrimas, - ¡No estábamos ahí!… ¡Presea dijo que no sería necesario!… ¡por eso nos retiramos!…-

Endimión, comenzando a preocuparse, se incorporó de inmediato, - ¿Qué sucedió?…-

La aludida ahogó un sollozo, para luego, dejarse caer de rodillas, - Ella esta muerta, ¡esta muerta!…-

Esta vez su respuesta hizo que todos los presentes se pusieran de pie.

Mars sin perder un segundo, y a pesar de su tobillo, fue corriendo hasta ella como pudo, la sujetó de los hombros tratando de hacer que reaccionara - ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?…-

-…escuchamos un ruido… ¡ella cayó por las escaleras!…- la joven levantó la mirada para observar a la Sailor del Fuego -…milady… cuando llegamos… ya no estaba respirando…-

-…¡¿quién?… …¡¿Presea o Serena!…-

La aludida apretó aún con más fuerza sus puños, - ¡Su alteza!…-

**Notas**

Serenita Kou, mi querida sis!, Tanitalove, Padfoot-kou, Yuriko Himura, Kitsune saki, Little Lady Kou, Neogaby, Reiko Navisan, Lianzodiac, Monikiriepotter, Pola Kaiou, Sigma-Artemisa, An_ntochan_n, Pinkosita…

Sus comentarios son MUUUUY agradecidos!

**Editado: 12 de Abril, 2011**


	7. Suspiro

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-…escuchamos un ruido… ¡ella cayó por las escaleras!…- la joven levantó la mirada para observar a la Sailor del Fuego, -…milady cuando llegamos… ya no estaba respirando…-…_

_- ¡¿Quién?, ¡¿Presea o Serena__?…-…_

_La aludida apretó aún con más fuerza sus puños, - ¡Su alteza!…-_

_«»_

_-…mi problema… es que …siempre me han gustado los retos…-…_

_Fighter acomodó su cabello para luego mirar a la Sailor del Viento, -…si aceptas los riesgos…-… _

_Antes de que pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo, Neptun fue sujetada por Healer y Maker._

_- ¡N__o!…- la joven de cabellos turquesas apretó los labios al ver que Uranus comenzaba a correr a la misma velocidad que Fighter, pasados algunos instantes ambas sailors se convirtieron en dos haces de luz que comenzaron a elevarse hacia el cielo, - ¡Haruka!…-…_

**Entre Rosas y Estrellas**

**CAPITULO VI - Suspiro**

- World… ¡SHAKING! -

Fighter sonrió al ver que el poder de su contrincante pasaba a su lado sin siquiera tocarla, volvió su mirada para fijarla en la joven de cabellos castaños, hacía unos instantes que habían dejado la atmósfera de la Tierra y era obvio que la Sailor del Viento había disminuido considerablemente su velocidad debido a la falta de aire, - ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? -

La aludida, exasperada, apretó de nueva cuenta sus puños, - ¡World…-

- Entiende, ¡tú poder es inútil!…- en cuestión de instantes y sin el menor esfuerzo Fighter cambió de dirección, al mismo tiempo que preparaba su broche de ataque, - ¡Star Serious…- guardó silencio al sentir que una cálida energía comenzaba a rodearla.

" _Basta… por favor…"_

- ¿Bombón? -

Fighter cerró los ojos, apretó los labios al recordar el cariño que los ojos de Serena reflejaban cada vez que miraba a sus sailors; sin poder evitarlo sus dedos se aflojaron alrededor de su broche de ataque.

- ¡SHAKING! -

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Haruka; volvió a girar solo para encontrar el poderoso ataque a unos centímetros de ella, lo último que pudo enfocar fue el resplandor de la esfera incandescente y a Haruka, inconsciente, cayendo a toda velocidad de regreso hacia la Tierra.

- ¡Uranus! -

«»

Michiru aceleró el paso mientras continuaba adentrándose en los bosques aledaños a las afueras del palacio de cristal, intentaba seguir la misma dirección que habían tomado Uranus y Fighter, "Haruka". Elevó su mirada para intentar ubicarlas, sólo para regresarla al frente al divisar que dos sombras volvían a interponerse en su camino, elevó una de sus manos para así señalarlas, - ¡Deep Submerge! -

La sailor de cabellos grises saltó ágilmente a una de las ramas del árbol más cercano, evadiendo el ataque. - Sabes… ¡Me estoy cansando de esto! -

- ¡Quítate de mi camino!…- Michiru retrocedió unos pasos, se detuvo al ver que Maker se había ubicado a sus espaldas.

- Neptun… no lograrás alcanzarlas…-

- ¡No te entrome–…- fue interrumpida por un sonido en especial, volvió la mirada sólo para encontrar que a un costado, a varios metros de ellas se encontraba un regimiento de soldados a caballo, estos se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el palacio.

- Aaamm, ¿ya es la hora del desfile?...- musitó Healer con ironía mientras intercambiaba miradas con Maker.

Neptun apretó los labios sin prestar atención al comentario, - Algo… esta mal…- musitó; usualmente los soldados no eran requeridos más que en situaciones especiales… o graves. La chica de cabellos turquesas apretó sus puños con impotencia, para así elevar una vez más su mirada hacia el cielo, "Haruka…" sin perder más tiempo, emprendió el camino de regreso hacia el palacio.

- Esto sí que en verdad es extraño…- susurró Maker observando como Michiru se alejaba.

- ¿Crees… que… deberíamos seguirla?…- replicó Healer.

La aludida permaneció en silencio algunos momentos más, - Primero debemos ir por aquellas dos…- Maker dirigió sus ojos en la misma dirección en la que Neptun había mirado momentos antes, -…comienzo a temer que en verdad acaben la una con la otra…- ambas asintieron para así comenzar a correr, pasados unos momentos dos haces de luz despegaron para así elevarse hacia el cielo.

«»

- ¡Uranus!…- Fighter gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando contrarrestar la energía del ataque que continuaba alejándola cada vez más de la Tierra, cruzó ambos brazos frente a ella al mismo tiempo que hacía todo lo posible por detenerse de una buena vez -…¡vamos!….-…

« Palacio de Cristal »

- ¡DESPIERTA! -

El grito de la Sailor del Fuego resonó a través de las escaleras del palacio, sin embargo, todo volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio.

Mercury apretó los labios al ver que Raye sacudía de nueva cuenta a la joven de cabellos rubios en un desesperado intento por hacer que reaccionara, "_Por favor… ¡abre los ojos!_…"

- ¡Serena! -

- En verdad… lo lamento…- la voz de uno de los doctores regresó a todos los presentes a la realidad, -…hicimos todo lo posible… pero…-

- ¡No se atreva!…- Jupiter fuera de sí, se volvió hacia el doctor; era obvio que no aceptaría las palabras de consuelo, -…debe… usted… ¡usted!… ¡TIENE QUE HACER ALGO!…-

Ante el silencio de los doctores Mars volvió su mirada hacia Endimión; el delegado inglés al igual que Kakyu estaban junto a él; Darien observaba fijamente a la joven de cabellos rubios que yacía entre los brazos de la Sailor del Fuego; su rostro estaba tan blanco como el papel, y no parecía estar asimilando lo sucedido, parecía tan sólo un espectador impávido observando una película en cámara lenta.

Después de unos segundos el delegado se acercó a Endimión para susurrarle unas palabras al oído, el aludido vaciló unos momentos para luego cerrar los ojos, apretó sus puños y por momentos pareció que finalmente se derrumbaría.

- Su majestad…- el delegado insistió sujetando uno de sus brazos para así llamar su atención de nueva cuenta, -…debemos actuar rápido, - insistió, - hay muchas decisiones que tomar… que usted debe de tomar, eso es lo que TODOS esperan de usted. -

Mars quien aún intentaba contenerse negó con la cabeza, observándolos con desesperación -…no… Endimión…- musitó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Kakyu caminó hasta la Sailor del Fuego para agacharse y sujetarla por los hombros, entonces volvió su mirada hacia el soberano del imperio, - Endimión… ellas te necesi–…-…

- Reúnan a los ministros…- la fría voz de Darien opacó la voz de la princesa, y de paso quebró el profundo silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

- ¡Pero su majestad!…- sollozó Venus.

Antes de que las sailors pudieran hacer algo, Endimión y el delegado dieron media vuelta para así retirarse.

- ¡Darien!...-

« Alrededores Tokio de Cristal »

Las fuertes ráfagas agitaron los cabellos de la inconsciente Sailor del Viento, su cuerpo había quedado completamente en posición vertical acelerando considerablemente la velocidad de su caída…

"…_despierta…"_

Una poderosa estela de luz se materializó a unos metros por debajo de la guerrera, la estela fue desvaneciéndose hasta dejar en su lugar a una joven de cabellos rubios que vestía uno de los uniformes de las guardias reales; ella entreabrió los ojos para así enfocar a Uranus, mientras continuaba elevándose a toda velocidad para intentar interceptarla…

" _¡Haruka! "_

Serena extendió ambos brazos, en cuestión de segundos logró sujetar a su guardiana deteniendo su caída; ambas ascendieron unos cuantos metros más, sin embargo instantes después la fuerza de gravedad volvió a atraerlas, forzando su descenso de nueva cuenta; ajena a esto, la joven de cabellos dorados sonrió aliviada al confirmar que la Sailor del Viento sólo tenía algunos rasguños superficiales.

"…_mi querida Uranus__…"_

Sólo después de algunos momentos Serena desvió la mirada hacia el suelo al cual se acercaban a toda velocidad; la Neoreina concentró su energía una vez más, colocando su cuerpo por debajo del de su guardiana para luego cerrar los ojos mientras abrazaba a Haruka contra sí.

« Palacio de Cristal »

_Una ligera brisa agit__ó los cabellos verdes de la Sailor del Tiempo, inundándola con una extraña sensación; Setsuna, ya bastante inquieta, se puso en pie, al mismo tiempo que intentaba localizar la energía de la Neoreina…_

- ¡Plu! -

La aludida volvió su mirada hacia la pequeña que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado durmiendo profundamente, - Estoy aquí Pequeña Dama, - musitó interrumpiendo su búsqueda para así sentarse a su lado. - ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -

Rini asintió ligeramente, - Tengo miedo Plu…- la pequeña se acurrucó en su regazo para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Setsuna aún más preocupada, intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo, - Pequeña Dama… todo esta bie–…- fue interrumpida cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron abruptamente.

- ¡No puede entrar ahí!…-

Instantes después, el delegado ingles entró a la habitación, escoltado por algunos soldados ajenos al palacio; antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, Jotaru se interpuso extendiendo su cetro frente a ella.

- ¡Silent Wall! - su poder creó una barrera en medio de la habitación, impidiéndoles el paso al delegado y al resto de los soldados.

- Saturn…- musitó Plut.

Jotaru se volvió hacia ella, - ¡Quieren llevarse a la Pequeña Dama!…-

Setsuna fijó su mirada en el delegado, quien se limitó a asentir con cierto sarcasmo, - Es el mismo Rey Endimión quien me ha pedido que la lleve ante él.-

Plut le sostuvo la mirada, - Entonces, el mismo Endimión tendrá que venir por ella…- respondió secamente.

-Vamos, sean realistas, no podrán mantener esta barrera por siempre, será mejor que me la entreguen de una buena vez…-

Setsuna le dio la espalda, sin hacer caso a sus palabras; hizo un ligero gesto con el cetro granate que sostenía entre sus manos, para crear una especie de portal al pie de la cama; entonces se volvió hacia Rini, la cargó para así ponerla frente al umbral, - Pequeña Dama entra ahí…- susurró colocando una pequeña llave alrededor de su cuello, - Recuerdas lo que hablamos de este lugar, ¿cierto?…-

- Pero Plu… Papá…-

- ¡¿Lo recuerdas Pequeña Dama?...-

Rini se limitó a asentir aferrando la llave entre sus manos.

- No lo olvides, debes esperar por mi o por tú mamá…-

- Entonces, esperará eternamente…- el delegado se limitó a reír, al ver que la barrera que sostenía Saturn comenzaba a colapsar, -…su madre esta mue–…-

- ¡Pequeña Dama ahora!…- Plut levantó su voz por encima de la del delegado, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de empujar a la pequeña Rini por el portal, una vez que hubo pasado, este se cerró por completo.

- Plut…- Jotaru musitó cayendo de rodillas, sin más la barrera que había creado se desintegró.

Setsuna se volvió justo a tiempo para interponerse frente a Saturn, antes de que el delegado y sus soldados dieran siquiera un paso.

- Ingenua, ¡¿cuánto tiempo lograrás esconderla?…- el delegado observó de forma aprehensiva el cetro granate que apuntaba directo a su rostro.

- El tiempo ciertamiente no es problema para mi. -

- ¡Insolente!…- el delegado furioso, las miró en forma despectiva, para luego salir bruscamente de la habitación.

- ¿Estas bien?...- cuestionó la Sailor del Tiempo ayudando a Jotaru a ponerse de pie.

La aludida asintió ligeramente - Plut, Serena…. ¿crees que en verdad ella…-

Setsuna apretó el cetro entre sus manos con impotencia, - No logro percibir su energía…-

« Alrededores del Palacio »

- ¡Star Serious Blaster! - Sailor Star Fighter concentró toda su energía para así empuñar su broche de ataque, su poder desintegró la esfera de energía, permitiendo que por fin lograra detenerse, -¡URANUS! - la pelinegra enseguida volvió la mirada en busca de algún rastro de Haruka, pero lo único que alcanzó a divisar fueron dos haces de luz desvanecerse, dejando a Maker y a Healer a su lado.

- Fighter, ¿estás bien? -

- No tengo tiempo de explicar…- la aludida apretó sus puños dirigiendo su mirada hacia el planeta frente a ella, -…¡tengo que encontrarla! - sin más, concentró su energía para lanzarse a toda velocidad de regreso hacia la Tierra.

- ¡¿Fighter? -

Maker y Healer intercambiaron miradas para luego seguir a la pelinegra; los tres haces de luz surcaron una vez más el cielo, esta vez manteniéndose en él durante varios minutos… sólo para finalmente descender cuando el Sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

Fighter caminó unos pasos más para así alcanzar uno de los árboles y recargarse en el, - Esto… no puede ser…- apretó sus puños con frustración.

Maker se acercó, colocándose frente a ella, - Fighter…-

- Fue mi culpa… no debí provocarla…-

- No lo fue, conoces a Uranus… tarde o temprano esto habría pasado. -

- No si yo…-

- ¡Fighter, Maker! - Healer llamó la atención de ambas, para luego señalar las copas de algunos de los árboles más cercanos; varias de ellas se encontraban rotas como si algo hubiera pasado por encima de ellos a gran velocidad. Las tres sailors intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron seguir el rastro; después de algunos minutos llegaron a un claro que bordeaba un profundo precipicio. A unos metros de éste, pudieron divisar la silueta de una joven de cabellos cortos que yacía en el suelo.

- Uranus…-

Las tres corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la Sailor del Viento, Seiya recostó a la chica en sus brazos para así sacudirla ligeramente; ella, después de algunos instantes comenzó a reaccionar, -¡¿Uranus? -

- Quí…tame… las manos de encima… estrellita…-

Fighter sonrió aliviada, - ¿Estás bien? -

Haruka se limitó a asentir mientras hacía todo lo posible por incorporarse, - No me duele nada… si a eso… te refieres…-

- Es que no tienes remedio…- Fighter la miró de reojo, sólo para incorporarse ella misma y sostener a la Sailor del Viento al ver que ella volvía a perder el equilibrio.

- Tuviste mucha suerte de no partirte todos los huesos Tenoh...- musitó Maker mientras recorría con la mirada la zona del 'aterrizaje', -…en realidad diría que demasiada. -

Healer asintió, - Aún no entiendo como lograste… sobrevivir. -

Haruka aún aturdida, se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza; en realidad no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido después de haber lanzado el ataque contra la chica que ahora la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie; cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas, -…¿y Michiru? -

- Regresó a Palacio, - respondió Healer, -…creo que algo sucedió… porq–…-

El gesto de la Sailor del Viento enseguida cambió a uno de preocupación; definitivamente Michiru no habría regresado a palacio sin ella de no ser algo grave, -…tengo que regresar…- indicó soltándose de Fighter, sin embargo al dar los primeros pasos volvió a tambalearse.

- ¡Calma Tenoh, te llevaremos! - exclamó Fighter volviendo a sujetarla, miró a Maker y a Healer, después de que ambas asintieron comenzaron a caminar.

…_U__na ligera brisa agitó los cabellos de la Sailor del Viento, haciendo que ella volviera la mirada hacia borde del precipicio…_

« Palacio de Cristal »

Después de varios minutos los tres chicos y la Sailor del Viento llegaron a los jardines más cercanos al Palacio de Cristal; el lugar se encontraba saturado de los guardias habituales, pero también de soldados con una especie de uniforme negro, -…pero… no estaba así cuando nos fuimos. - susurró Seiya mientras seguían el camino hacia la entrada.

- Bueno no puedes esperar que este lugar esté desierto. - replicó Healer.

Uranus negó con la cabeza, - Algo no está bien…- fijó su mirada en las flores que tapizaban las escaleras de la entrada al palacio; antes de que la sailor de cabellos cortos pudiera hacer algún otro comentario, Michiru y Setsuna salieron a su encuentro; Neptun observó a la Sailor del Viento algunos momentos para luego caminar hasta ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Haruka! -

- Michiru…- Uranus sonrió mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la chica de cabellos turquesas, - oye, yo también te extrañe…- musitó, su semblante cambió al escuchar los sollozos de su compañera, -¿Michiru? - se volvió hacia Setsuna, sólo para encontrar que sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos.

- ¿Plut? -

-…le fallamos…- Neptun iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida.

- Vaya, vaya…- el delegado atravesó las puertas del palacio, deteniéndose para así observar a las recién llegadas, en especial a Uranus, -…la oveja negra por fin regresa a casa. -

Sailor Uranus le sostuvo la mirada, - Tenía la esperanza de que usted hubiera desaparecido…- sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, -…desgraciadamente algunas sabandijas son difíciles de erradicar. -

El delegado furioso, abofeteó a Haruka mandándola directo al suelo junto con Michiru.

- ¡Uranus! - Plut se acercó a sus dos compañeras, para luego mirar al delegado, -…pero… ¡¿como se atre–…-

- ¡Ya me cansé de sus insolencias! - replicó el aludido fríamente, mientras observaba a las tres outhers.

Michiru se incorporó ligeramente para luego fijar su intensa mirada en el hombre, - Usted…-

Setsuna apretó el cetro granate entre sus manos, - Cuando Endimión se entere…-

- ¿Endimión? - el delegado repitió con sarcasmo elevando su voz por encima de la de la Sailor del Tiempo, - Temo que no podrán contar mucho con él, mi estimada Sailor Plut, - volvió a sonreír para así fijar su mirada en Uranus, - mientras su rey supera los días de duelo por la lamentable muerte de la Neoreina, yo estaré a cargo del imperio…-

-…muerta…- Fighter repitió atónita.

- ¡Miente! - Uranus se volvió hacia Neptun, para así sujetarla por los hombros, - Michiru …¡¿dónde esta Bombón? -

La aludida apretó los labios mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas, después de unos instantes negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo necesidad alguna de hacerlo Sailor Uranus; en este momento se están detallando los arreglos para su funeral. - el delegado hizo algunas señas a los soldados más cercanos.

- No puede ser…- musitó Fighter mientras apretaba sus puños, sin más se volvió para así correr hacia el interior del palacio - ¡Bombón! -

- ¡Fighter!...-

El delegado la siguió con la mirada, sólo para regresar su atención hacia las outhers, -…y lo primero que haré será encargarme de ustedes… su insolencia no puede pasarse por alto. -

Plut volvió la mirada al ver que los soldados de uniformes negros las habían rodeado.

- ¡Llévenselas! -

- ¡Espere!...- exclamaron Healer y Maker poniéndose en guardia.

El delegado simplemente las miró en forma amenazante, - Ustedes dos, será mejor que se abstengan de meter sus narices en estos asuntos… no querrán que su Princesa sufra las consecuencias…-

A pesar de la amenaza, ambas Star Lights, sujetaron sus broches de ataque - No puede amedrentarnos tan fá–…-…

- Lárguense…-

Healer y Maker miraron a Haruka sorprendidas, - Uranus…-

La aludida se limitó a sonreír, - No necesitamos su ayuda…- a pesar del habitual sarcasmo en su voz, esta vez su sonrisa reflejaba cierta calidez.

Michiru cerró los ojos, mientras sonreía de la misma manera que la Sailor del Viento, - Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto…-…

- Neptun…- Maker y Healer tuvieron que limitarse a observar mientras Plut, Uranus y Neptun eran llevadas por los soldados al interior del palacio.

- No se preocupen, podrán despedirse de ellas en el consejo de emergencia…- sin más, el delegado dio media vuelta para así también entrar al palacio.

- ¿Consejo de emergencia?...- repitió Healer.

Maker se mantuvo en silencio algunos instantes para luego negar con la cabeza, - Vamos Healer, no me sentaré a esperar sin hacer nada…-…

-…pero Maker…-

La aludida se limitó a sonreír, - No habrás olvidado lo que hace tiempo nos enseñaron estas niñas…-

Healer le devolvió la sonrisa para luego negar con la cabeza.

« Alrededores Tokyo de Cristal »

" _¡Bombón!…"_

Serena entreabrió los ojos al sentir que la fría brisa del viento acariciaba su piel, lo primero que pudo enfocar fueron las flores y hierbas en las que estaba recostada, - Haruka…- concentró su energía intentando localizarla una vez más, pero el sólo hacerlo la hizo sentir adormecida de nuevo…

« Palacio de Cristal »

Endimión apretó los labios mientras delineaba el Cristal de Plata entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos dejando que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, _"Serena…" _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir que había dejado de estar solo; levantó la mirada para encontrar a Sailor Star Fighter de pie frente a el.

- ¿Dónde esta?...- cuestionó ella apenas con un susurro.

Endimión se puso de pie y señaló con la mirada las puertas a su derecha. Ambos se miraron durante varios instantes en completo silencio; finalmente Fighter fue la primera en moverse, para así entrar por las puertas mientras el soberano del imperio la seguía con la mirada.

- Su majestad…- casi segundos después, el delegado entró a la antesala, hizo una ligera reverencia, - El consejo está listo, sólo esperan por nosotros…-

Endimión se limitó a asentir, dando la espalda al delegado, comenzó a caminar para salir de la antesala.

…_el hombre sonrió, fijó sus ojos en el soberano del imperio mientras apretaba una especie de cristal negro entre sus manos…_

«»

Kakyu volvió sus ojos para encontrar a Seiya, quien la observaba desde las puertas de la habitación, - Figther…-

El aludido desvió la mirada desde su Princesa, hacia el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía en medio de la habitación en una especie de altar; dio unos pasos para así acercársele…

- Seiya…- musitó Kakyu, al ver que los ojos del pelinegro se habían enrojecido en cuestión de instantes.

El aludido no respondió, sujetó la mano de la Neoreina, envolviéndola entre las suyas, - Bombón…-

Kakyu caminó lentamente hasta él, para luego colocar una de sus manos en su hombro, - Lo lamento mucho Seiya…-

- ¿Qué… sucedió?…-

- Seiya… no te hagas esto…-

Seiya cerró los ojos, provocando que varias lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas, _"Haberte vuelto a encontrar… sólo… para perderte de nuevo…"_ extendió una de sus manos para así acariciar el rostro de la 'Neoreina', al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro buscando sus labios, - Perdóname Bombón… yo–…- entonces, se detuvo en seco…

- ¿Seiya?...- Kakyu lo miró intrigada, al ver que se había quedado estático.

El aludido, por fin logrando reaccionar, miró a su Princesa, - No es ella…- musitó en un tono apenas audible.

- ¿Seiya?...- cuestionó Kakyu totalmente confundida por su comportamiento.

El joven de cabellos negros no respondió, - Volveré por usted, tenga cuidado por favor…-

- ¡Seiya!…- antes de que la Princesa pudiera hacer algo, Seiya salió corriendo de la habitación.

«»

A pesar de la intensa lluvia, Sailor Star Fighter corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzar el lugar donde habían encontrado a Haruka; se detuvo en seco para así recorrer el sitio con la mirada y luego fijarla en el borde del precipicio; sin perder un segundo más lo alcanzó, unos metros abajo, en uno de los riscos inferiores se encontraba la Neoreina, parecía estar inconsciente.

- ¡Bombón!...-

Después de algunos momentos, Serena entreabrió los ojos, a pesar de estar aturdida, logró rodar sobre su costado para enfocar la borrosa silueta que la miraba desde el risco, - ¿Fighter?...-…

La aludida sonrío bastante aliviada, - Aguanta Bombón…- sin más, se lanzó hacia el risco, después de hacer algunos giros, la sailor cayó justo a un lado de la joven de cabellos rubios, - Serena...- musitó agachándose a su lado.

- Eres tú… Seiya…-

Fighter asintió, - Vamos… te sacaré de aquí…- la sujetó para ayudarla a incorporarse, sin embargo se detuvo al ver el gesto de dolor en su rostro, - Bombón... ¿qué sucede?...-

-...mi… hom… bro…-

La sailor de cabellos negros la miró para luego recargarla contra sí; desabrochó cuidadosamente el uniforme que llevaba, descubriendo su espalda y parte de su hombro; uno de sus costados tenía bastantes cortes, y el hombro que estaba bastante amoratado parecía fracturado, - ¿Cómo…- guardó silencio, al ver que el rostro de la joven se encontraba completamente sonrojado, - Bombón…-

La aludida terminó de recargarse en Fighter, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, -…gracias… por venir Seiya…-

- Bombón…- Fighter sujetó su barbilla con ternura, obligándola a mirarla, - Tú… …salvaste a Uranus…-

La Neoreina bajó la mirada, para luego tomar una de las manos de Fighter entre las suyas, - No es… su culpa, …ella …ella sólo…-…

- Quiere protegerte…-

-…perdónala… por favor…-

- Bombón, tú eres la que debes perdonarme…- Fighter desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus labios, - Yo provoqué todo esto, y por eso… por un momento en verdad creí que te había perdido…-

Serena después de unos instantes, la miró intrigada, - Fighter, …¿de qué estas hablando?...-

Fighter volvió a mirarla, recordando las palabras del delegado hacia las outhers, - Te explicaré en el camino, debemos regresar cuanto antes al palacio…-…

La Neoreina asintió ligeramente; la pelinegra cubrió a Serena, inmovilizando su hombro lo mejor posible, para luego cargarla en brazos; entonces se volvió hacia la pared del risco, sólo para encontrar una cuerda que descendía desde más arriba.

- Oye Fighter… si subes más rápido de lo que tardas en atar cabos, te perdonaremos por habernos abandonado...-…

Fighter sonrió al reconocer a las dos siluetas que se encontraban al borde del precipicio, - Healer… Maker…-…

« Palacio de Cristal »

El delegado inglés fijó su fría mirada en el grupo de sailors que se encontraban de pie en medio del salón del trono; las ocho sailors eran vigiladas atentamente por varios soldados que vestían uniformes negros, - Las scouts han dejado de ser suficiente protección para el imperio…-…

Las scouts intercambiaron miradas de impotencia; el famoso consejo de emergencia no era más que un teatro montado por el delegado para validar las decisiones que él había tomado aprovechando la situación de confusión e incertidumbre; los presentes en el lugar se limitaban a escuchar lo que el susodicho decía, dando por hecho que la mera presencia de Endimión indicaba la aprobación de cada una de sus palabras; a lo largo de una hora se habían tocado casi los temas, incluyendo el nuevo puesto del delegado como único ministro y consejero del imperio, y finalmente habían llegado al tema concerniente a las scouts.

- Esto es ridículo…- esta vez algunos de los recién sustituidos ministros intercambiaron miradas de asombro mientras que la mayoría comenzó a murmullar.

Amy tomó aire mientras daba unos pasos al frente - Señor delegado, las Sailor Scouts se han encargado de la seguridad del imperio desde los tiempos del Milenio de Plata…-

- Mi querida Sailor Mercury…- el delegado sonrió con sarcasmo, -…me temo que debido a los hechos acontecidos en este día, ahora eso ES irrelevante. - tomó aire mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Endimión, el soberano del imperio parecía inmerso en una especie de transe, y era obvio que no haría nada por proteger a las scouts, - Debido a una simple e infantil afrenta personal…- continuó, fijando su mirada en la Sailor del Viento, -…las sailors que se suponía protegerían la vida de la Neoreina simplemente… no lo hicieron…-

- ¡Usted no sabe nada!…- exclamó Haruka a punto de lanzársele encima, pero antes de que siquiera lograra dar el primer paso Neptun y Plut la sujetaron.

- Haruka… control…- indicó la Sailor del Tiempo apenas con un susurro, - Sin las plumas no podemos hacer mucho…-

El delegado mantuvo su mirada calculadora en las outhers unos momentos, para luego simplemente continuar, - Por supuesto que lo sé, sus acciones sólo pueden considerarse como alta traición, y como tal, serán juzgadas…- una vez más los murmullos regresaron al salón, - Sailor Scouts, a nombre de los soberanos del Imperio de Cristal, serán desterradas de la Vía Láctea…-

- Endimión…- Mars apretó sus puños con impotencia; algunas de las inners volvieron su mirada hacia Darien, esperando que hubiera alguna reacción a las palabras del delegado, sin embargo, él no había hecho gesto alguno.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír, para luego continuar, - En cuanto a la principal responsable de la muerte de nuestra reina…- los ojos del delegado se fijaron en Sailor del Viento, -…será ejecutada al amanecer…-

Michiru y el resto de las sailors rodearon a Haruka, - ¡Usted esta loco! -

Jupiter asintió, - No se lo permitiremos…-

- Inténtelo…- el delegado hizo un gesto a los soldados que custodiaban a las sailors, - Guardias, ¡llévenselas!…-

**Editado: 13 de Abril, 2011**


End file.
